Faith in a Child
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: Mew must team up with the strangest group imaginible to save the world from a deadly vision. The Legendaries and Ash... But what if the Chosen One refuses? COMPLETED!
1. Mew's Journey

**Faith in a Child**

**Disclaimers: **I do not and never will own Pokemon. But I do own Keota, Kamon, and Zai.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to that person in the chat room who described a perfect plot line to this story in rp. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter One**: Mew's Journey

Mew raised its head groggily that morning. It had been a really long night. The storms that were blowing over lately hardly left Mew any peace. She blinked her bright blue eyes a couple of times as the world round her came into focus.

They had been staying the night in a small cave.

Mew remembered now, the events of last night. It struck her as peculiar that Mewtwo had been acting weird.

She glanced over to the opening of the cave where Mewtwo stood, just like the night before. He kept muttering things to himself all that night. It was driving Mew nuts. Mew let out a innocent yawn and blinked her big eyes a couple of more times. She stretched and hovered above her bed for a bit trying to warm up.

"Mew," Mewtwo muttered. "You are up?"

_What do you think, you over-grown feline._ Mew thought angrily. _But you shouldn't be surprised since you kept me up all last night with your nonsense muttering._

Mew nodded humbly.

"Good," Mewtwo said not turning to look at her. "Today is the day."

_"For what?" _Mew meowed.

Mewtwo didn't answer. He kept staring absentmindedly at the sun rising in the horizon. Mew sighed. She usually got this reply out of him. It was really aggravating.

_"Is it about the boy?"_ Mew tried again.

Mewtwo did not answer this either. He looked as if was trying to decide on something he must pay dearly in return for.

"Round up the usual gang…That includes those humans."

Mew blinked. _The usual gang? Man, Mewtwo must of really lost it._

_ "But you mean… They won't like that." _

"I realize that Mew, but I have no other choice. The ultimate evil is coming and we must prevent it."

_What is the world is he going on about? I don't sense anything._ Mew stared up at the clear blue sky and then looked at Mewtwo. Curiously, she began concentrating…

"Do not try to read my thoughts, Mew. You will not find anything there," Mewtwo sighed annoyed that his partner did not trust him.

Mew blinked, a bit startled, _"You sensed it?"_

"No, not really. I just knew you were going to try it," Mewtwo smiled slyly.

Mew growled, _He's normal…_

_"Say that I do this errand for you… how will the humans understand me?" _Mew snapped.

"Use thought speak… duh," Mewtwo sighed.

_"But I haven't really mastered that skill yet," _Mew complained.

"You do it good enough. They will understand."

_"And how will they-"_

"The boy will remember you… given the hints."

_"What? I'm confused…"_

"Go Mew. Time is running short."

_"But-"_

"GO!"

_"Okay! Okay! I'm going! I'm going!"_

Mew hovered through the clouds thinking to herself. She couldn't decide if she should do what Mewtwo was suggesting. First, she would have to contact all the clones. What in the world was she going to tell them?

Mew flipped over onto her back watching her tail lash out behind her. _Sad really. After all that had happened that day… Mewtwo erased the boy's memory. I would of let him be._

Mew gazed down at the ground that was so far away. She hoped she was far enough in the sky so no one could spot her. She really didn't want to go any higher. Mew flipped on to her side and let out a care free yawn. She couldn't see how any evil could be coming. The weather was perfect.

_ Well, best get this over with, _Mew decided powering up and zooming up to a much faster pace.

Mewtwo watched Mew's form fly away sadly. How could he tell her what he had predicted? It was too horrible for even him to think about.

_ "I just hope we aren't too late…"_

Mew landed in a big opened valley on the far side of Johto. It was far from any human civilizations. Which was good considering what was hidden here.

_"Hey Mew! Waz sup?!"_ The clone from Ash's Pikachu's DNA squeaked.

_"Nothing good, I'm afraid,"_ Mew sighed. _"Can you bring the others?"_

The funny pikachu cocked its head at a side angle looking concerned at Mew.

_"Why? Is something wrong?"_

_ "Maybe…"_

All the clones gathered into the clearing very confused and full of questions. They were sent here almost two years ago told to live a normal happy life. Only a few of the many pokemon were the true originals.

_"Hi. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Mew," _Mew announced. The whole crowd nodded either knowing her from experience on fighting on the opposing side or hearing about her from their parents.

_"I called you here because…" _Mew paused not knowing what to tell them, _"Actually I don't know why I called you here. My friend Mewtwo wanted you to be forewarned. I need you to welcome the legendary pokemon into the valley."_

Several members of the group looked angry at inviting such beings. They were so self centered most of the time. They didn't protest though. Mewtwo was a mighty and wise leader. There must be good reason behind his actions.

_ "And… some humans, but that's it!" _Mew stated quickly.

There was a sudden wave of fury in the group. How could they welcome _humans_? They started talking amongst themselves of killing the humans on sight.

_"Hey! None of that!"_ Mew hissed hearing their cruel deaths prepared. _"The reason you are here is to learn to love. Do you not remember the main origin for what put you here?"_

Many were silent. They didn't really recall all the events to that date. It had been their birth.

_"Tell us, Mew. Some of us can't remember,"_ Charizard from the crowd growled angrily at the rest of the members that had blank looks on their faces.

_ "Well, let me jog their memory," _Mew snapped. _"The battle of the century was taking place. All of you were dying. Yes, dying Psyduck. You were dying for a cause that Mewtwo thought was worth dying for. Domination over the humans. I was fighting him in intense combat, while all of you lay exhausted with your originals. Mewtwo and I were too heavily in battle to realize what was going on around us. We charged beams at each other ready to kill everything. And we would have, if it hadn't been for Ash. A child. A mere human boy flung himself in the way of the attack so that he could spare your lives. He died. Protecting everyone from the same fate he received. The boy showed that it didn't matter who you were or what your purpose was. As Mewtwo put it best **the circumstances of ones birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.** "_

All of the pokemon were silent remembering the brave child. They also remember that he was given back his life because of the pokemon tears. They all honored the child's memory even if he couldn't remember what he did.

_"Now you will welcome **him** into the valley, won't you."_

* * *

**M**ew took off once more. As Mew flew through a thick cloud, she decided that it would be best to find the birds first since they didn't move as much as the animals or Celebi. She knew that Ash and company would have to be last. She couldn't face them till she had the reactions of the legendary pokemon under control. She doubted that they would like meeting Ash again.

Mew landed on Shamouti island to face a stunned Slowking.

_"Hi. Could you summon the beast of the sea for me?" _Mew smiled awkwardly.

"What?" Slowking blinked, "Mew? Is that it? You wish to talk to Lugia?"

_"Yeah, duh. That's what I said," _Mew snapped.

"Uh… I can't do that," Slowking muttered. "But if you want to find him… Lugia lives in a cave in Johto. In the Whirl Islands, I believe. You can try to find him there."

_"Kay. Thanks… I'm going to have to borrow the birds too. Do you think that's a problem?"_

"Yeah a little."

_"Great! Thanks bro,"_ And with that Mew took off in the direction of fire isle first.

Mew landed inside the volcano were the shrine to Moltres stood. She looked left and right not seeing anyone in sight.

_Okay. Now what am I supposed to do?_

Seeing that she was doing nothing sitting here, Mew flew up to the shrine. There she saw nothing but a dumb bird statue with a globe in its mouth. Mew kicked the statue angrily when a sudden terrible cry made her jump a foot. She spun round to see Moltres standing there flapping its regal wings and glaring at Mew with disgust.

_"Oh. Is this YOUR statue?! I didn't know… heh heh heh," _Mew sweat dropped.

Moltres glared down at the annoying pokemon as its voice boomed,_ "State your request. The longer you talk, the longer you live."_

Mew stood in the shadow of Moltres's presents shaking slightly. She knew Moltres couldn't kill her but she also knew she didn't want to be barbecued. Mew straitened up to look more like a powerful pokemon rather then a cute one.

_"Moltres! I have come on behalf of the all powerful Mewtwo. He requests you and all the legendary pokemons present in the hope valley," _Mew stated importantly.

_"I have heard of this valley you speak of. Hope. Hmph. You and your kind try and harmonize the balance between Man and Pokemon. Like we need more of those idiots around,"_ Moltres squawked flapping its regal flaming wings. Mew could feel the heat of power radiating off of Moltres, symbolizing her strength and place of position in the world.

_"And this Mewtwo. Why, he is nothing more then one of them. Humans. Trying to be like them. Trying to understand them. To help them. Foolish nonsense. I say we kill them all," _Moltres smirked at her wicked idea.

Mew felt a stab of anger._ How dare she talk this way about Mewtwo! He works hard to keep the world that we stand upon in balance. He too once hated the humans but… he realizes now that without them we would cease to exist. They have as much right to live here as we do._

_"I have met humans before…"_ Moltres continued a depressing tone entering her voice, _"I met one special one. That one touched my heart… so many decades ago. Keota."_

Mew looked over to Moltres sadly. She knew Moltres once had a master. Thousands of years ago when evil didn't exist Moltres had a friend. No one could remember her. Expect Moltres. Only Moltres knew what happened to the little girl.

_"Moltres… I know it is painfully for you to go to humans again but-"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Uh-"_

Moltres looked up its eyes in a golden haze. It smiled a bit at Mew. Or at least Mew thought it was close enough to one.

_" I shall go to this valley. But…"_

_ "What?"_

_ "That kid… What's his name gonna isn't be there, is he? Ash. The chosen one."_

Mew sweat dropped the usual anime style.

_"He kind of... has to be there."_

_ "Darn. Whatever. But just keep him away from me. Or I'll-"_

Mew suddenly had this horrible image of the ten year old boy with his hair on fire and Moltres beside him, laughing her head off.

_ "Scout honor." _Mew saluted quickly not wanting to get into any details.

Moltres nodded and took flight. As soon as she was out of Mew's ear shot she muttered angrily under her breath,_ "Like she's a scout."_

* * *

**M**ew looked over to the other islands deciding to do them in order. Mew took flight once more and zoomed straight to Ice island. She landed at the top and glanced about not wanting to be taken by surprise again. Mew couldn't see anybody so she went to investigate the shrine and the room a bit more carefully. The whole place was in ruins of ice and battle. Mew could sense a lot had happened here before. And a lot of it had to do with Ash.

_"Mew, why have you come,"_ A smooth silky voice echoed from behind her.

Mew spun about to face the Titian of Ice.

_"How do you guys do that!" _Mew snapped apparently tired of being scared constantly.

Arcticuno glared down upon Mew with a gaze of pure venom.

_ "Never mind. I know why you have come,"_ Arcticuno growled_. "You have come to take me to that little valley of yours, haven't you?"_

Mew blinked in surprise. _Man, word travels fast._

_ "Don't be silly. I can read thoughts."_

_ "Oh," _Mew muttered using her mind block. _"I guess I don't have to explain anything, do I?"_

_ "Personally, I want to know what is really going on."_ Arcticuno hissed deadly. _"What is Mewtwo hiding?"_

_ "I don't know… It is the little catch. He wants all of you…"_

_ "…gathered in one spot so that we can be prepared," _Arcticuno said along with Mew.

_"Could you not do that?"_ Mew snapped.

_"Sorry."_

_ "Well if I can't be told the truth I guess I can find out myself," _Arcticuno smiled with a sliver glint in her eye, _"As long as Ash doesn't come…"_

_ "Uh…"_

_ "Okay alright. Just keep him away from me. Or I'll-"_

Mew just had a sudden image of Ash being frozen solid and Arcticuno beaming beside the statue.

_"Okay! Sure. Anything. Scout's honor."_

Arcticuno nodded and took flight in the direction of the valley. Once she had disappeared into the clouds she muttered,_ "Sheesh. Like she could ever be a scout."_

* * *

**M**ew landed on the last island and surprisingly Zapdos stood right before its broken down shine on a small cliff. It seemed to be piping a eerie song of sadness. Mew approached Zapdos with caution trying not to scare him. The words in the song were all jumbled so Mew could not figure out what he was going on about. Suddenly, Zapdos turned and spotted Mew. A big warm smile spread across his face.

_ "Hello. Long time no see."_

Mew nodded and smiled too. Zapdos was one of the nicest legendary birds. But it had more hate for the other birds than any other.

_"What was that you were singing?" _Mew asked.

Zapdos glanced over to the shrine then to Shamouti isle. It stared hard at the island and then focused its gaze back to a pile of rubble behind Mew.

_"A song of forgiveness,"_ Zapdos whispered staring sadly at what was left Lawrence the 3rd's ship. _"We must all be forgiven for our crimes, shall we not? I mean, I have heard of that day... the day which the pokemon tears brought back that one boy."_

Mew turned a bit pale,_ "Yes I guess."_

_ "That anger I felt. I could not control it. I had to fight. I had to stop Lugia. I had to prove myself to the world. I wanted everything to die,"_ Zapdos stopped suddenly and held its breath. _"You understand, right?"_

Mew nodded sadly.

_"But that song. It changed everything. It made me regain my control. It made me realize all I had done. I felt so… wrong," _Zapdos continued, _" I never want that anger again… I almost killed an innocent child!"_

_ "Believe me, I think we all have almost killed that boy."_

Zapdos smiled a bit. It ruffled its feathers and let out a sigh,_ "So, why have you come?"_

_ "Mewtwo requests your presents in the valley of hope," _Mew explained. _"It is urgent."_

_ "Oh, I bet," _Zapdos smiled. _"Mewtwo sure has a weird opinion on what is urgent and what is not… Sure I'll go. I need the laugh."_

Mew let out a sigh of pure relief.

_"Umm… One more thing… is that Brock guy gonna be there? He's a rock trainer and I really hate rock trainers. I saw him on that island with Professor Ivy. I think he was friends with the chosen one, am I right?" _Zapdos asked slowly.

_"Uh… yeah. He might come."_

_ "Oh darn it all. Well, just keep him away from me, okay? Or I'll-"_

Mew had a sudden image of Brock being stuck in a light socket and Zapdos laughing cruelly behind him.

_ "Sure. Scout's honor."_ Mew shook her head lightly to shake the image away.

Zapdos smiled thinking to himself,_ I didn't know scouts existed on this planet…_

Zapdos took to the air quickly and began flying south.

_"Uh! Wait Zapdos! The valley is that way," _Mew said panicky pointing north.

_ "Opps! Silly me!" _Zapdos sweat dropped turning about.

* * *

** M**ew took flight again towards Johto._ Where to next? Hmm… maybe I should go to Ho Oh and Lugia now?_

After a long flight that seemed to take hours Mew landed in Ecruteak city. Mew made sure that no one could see her fly through. After a long time trying to get past a particular trainer named Kamon she made it up to the tower. There Ho Oh was perched. He was a beautiful pokemon with long golden rainbow feathers. His beady eyes fell upon Mew and then looked away in disgust.

_"What do you want?"_

Mew gulped and started up the same explanation she has given to all the legendary pokemon so far.

_"Well, you see. Mewtwo requested all the legendary pokemon to come to our valley so we can prepare for the worst that is coming."_

Mew expected to get a "what?" from Ho Oh but she got the exact opposite.

_"So I see. Mewtwo has finally decided to do something about his visions,"_ Ho Oh smiled.

_"What visions?" _Mew asked before she could stop herself.

Ho Oh stared hard down upon Mew, piercing her with his gaze. He looked as though he was trying to determine if she needed to know what Mewtwo was visioning.

_"I think Mewtwo has put you on a need to know basis. I don't think you need to know his personal life," _Ho Oh stated finally.

_"Yes, I do," _Mew growled. _"I need to know why I am going to get all these legendary pokemon. I need to know what is up. Hey, how am I going to get the humans to come with me if I don't give them a logical explanation?"_

Ho Oh glared hard down upon Mew again as if she were a annoying Pidgey hammering at his window at the crack of dawn.

_ "You need not give the human boy any explanation. If he is truly the legendary chosen one he should know exactly what must be done."_

_ "You mean he might be having the visions too?"_

_ "Maybe. If he truly has the heart and courage, he is the chosen one," _Ho Oh explained rather roughly. _"Many forget that a true chosen one is not really chosen. The chosen one must accept. That way he or she is not forced. If the beholder refuses he or she is not true. The great gods chose only ones worthy by heart, not by mind."_

Mew looked kind of confused by this. Maybe Mewtwo was right not to explain his visions. Maybe Mew wouldn't understand.

_"I shall go to this so called valley. But promise me, you will not force the chosen one to come. Give him the choice," _Ho Oh muttered gazing lazily out to the setting sun.

_"Uh… Scout's honor."_

Ho Oh stared blankly at Mew.

* * *

** A**fter that embarrassing moment of silence, Mew and Ho Oh both went their separate ways. Mew realized once in the air, _Ho Oh must not of known what a scout was_. _Funny, it was supposed to be a joke._

Mew kicked up the speed and flew strait to Whirl Islands. Being able to fly has its advantages and disadvantages. For one thing Mew could avoid all the trainers that surrounded the Whirl Islands. But then again, for some reason she couldn't get close. The air current around the islands was as bad as the water. It was very hard to fly cause she just kept being pushed farther and farther away from the Islands. Mew guessed that Lugia was using a special trick to keep unwanted trainers away. Suddenly Mew spotted and trainer down below her on a Lapras.

_"It's that Kamon kid again. What in the world is he up to?"_ Mew muttered to herself. She hovered down for a closer look. He seemed really concentrating on the caves in Whirl Island. Mew guessed he was wanting to get in. Mew, being the nosey pokemon she was, she snuck a quick peek inside his mind to see what he was up to.

_The Islands are so beautiful. I wonder what they are hiding. Get out of my head you stupid flying thing. If you want a ride I'll give you one._

Mew nearly jumped a foot. _How come everyone can sense me in their heads?_

Kamon glanced over to where Mew was hiding.

"So do you want a ride or not?" Kamon called, "You seemed in such a hurry at Ecruteak. You seemed real urgent to do something. I'll help you out if you need it."

Mew poked her head out from behind the rock and decided to thought speak over to him, "Hey Kid! Don't tell anyone I'm here or I'll be forced to kill you…"

Kamon blinked a bit and shook his head with a bit of laughter, "A pokemon that speaks. Funny."

"Just give me a ride, bub. The fate of the world depends on it," Mew snapped.

"Doesn't it always?" Kamon laughed a bit more. "Sure. Your wish is my command."

Kamon got his Lapras to use whirl pool. It worked! Mew's eyes widened in surprise as they managed to swim over the whirl pool and to the caves._ This be some weird human magic tm's or hm's._

The reached the caves rather quickly. Once at the foot of the cave, Kamon ordered Lapras to halt.

"Well, this is where we part, huh? Me and my pokemon are here to capture some seel," Kamon smiled.

"Yeah, whatever…" Mew sighed.

"Hey, I don't really know what you are gonna do but… good luck," Kamon smiled, his blue eyes shining. Strangely they looked different from typical human eyes.

Mew couldn't help it. She smiled.

"Thanks a lot, kid."

Kamon watched Mew fly into the cave and out of site. Lapras let out of squeal and Kamon replied, "I've always wanted to see a mew…"

He blinked and sat down and muttered, "Lapras take us back to Ecruteak."

Lapras nodded a slowly began swimming back over the whirl pool when Kamon said something else,

"What did Mew look like Lapras?"

* * *

** M**ew flew into darkness. Mew flew about blindly using the walls as support. Finally after what felt like hours of this endless wandering, Mew found a dimly lit cavern. It had a small lake at the bottom. Mew used her power to try and sense if Lugia was nearby. She felt a strong presence. That seemed to make sense. It might be Lugia.

Mew hovered above the lake and tried to see below its surface but she didn't see anything but black. In spite of herself, Mew whistled Lugia's famous song. The water began to glow gold. Surprised, Mew's eyes widened to large ovals. Mew began whistle louder and harder, her cheeks going pink from the perspiration they were being put through.

The lake began to swirl and stir become a big whirl pool. Mew zapped out of the way just in time. The whirl pool became a typhoon, spinning upward out of the water. Lugia shot out its wings to stop the spinning. Little crystal water drops sparkled about them. Mew stared in a awe up at the beautiful bird.

"Mew?! What are you doing here?" Lugia asked bewildered.

_"Its a really long story..._

_ "And so we need you to go to the valley," _Mew finished.

Lugia looked thoughtfully at Mew.

"Okay. What does Mewtwo think is happening?" Lugia asked a little smugly. "The end of the world?"

_"Sort of…"_

"Hmmm… I'll go. But one thing… Celebi isn't going to be there is she? She really _really_ gets on my nerves." Lugia asked.

_"I did say all the legendary pokemon…"_

"Man! If she wants to play one more hide and go seek game with me I'll…"

Mew had a horribly detailed vision of Celebi with a hole through her down by some powerful hyper beam and Lugia smiling through the hole.

_ "Yeah! Uh, I'll just keep her away from you, kay?"_

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah…"

"Aw! Thanks!"

_"Scout's honor."_

Lugia blinked confusingly.

"What's a scout?"

* * *

** M**ewtwo gazed sadly out to the sun that was slowly heading towards the horizon.

"Mew… Please hurry."

To Be Continued…

Please R+R ! Part Two will come as soon as I'm done typing it up!


	2. Frightful Visions

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Two**: Frightful Visions

Mew left the caves rather quicker than when she was trying to get in. With the birds out of the way all she had to do now was get the animals and Celebi.

_And Ash… This is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

Her eyes wandered over to the horizon.

_Shoot! It's getting close to sunset. I should hurry!_

Mew kicked up the pace a bit, but not so much that she couldn't search the ground for one of the animals. Once Mew had reached a little valley off Goldenrod she spotted some sparks of electricity in a old power plant that Goldenrod used as a nice place for electric pokemon to live. The power of the bolts was too high to read so Mew guessed it was a abnormal Pikachu or Raikou.

Raikou made more sense… Mew hovered down to the spot which the bolts were coming from. Sure enough, there stood Raikou gnawing on some lose wires. He glanced up at Mew briefly and then continued eating without a reply to her intrusion.

_"Hey Raikou! Can I talk to you for a bit?"_ Mew asked sweetly.

_"You seem to already be doing that," _Raikou replied his mouth full.

Mew sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck in anime style.

_"Uh, sorry to intrude…"_

_ "No prob. Hungry?" _Raikou asked kindly holding out a wire he hadn't chewed on yet.

_"Uh… No, thanks," _Mew smiled sheepishly. _"I need to ask a favor of you…"_

Raikou started chewing upon the one he had offered Mew and looked up at Mew curiously,_ "Shoot."_

_ "Well, Mewtwo wants to get all the legendary pokemon together in our valley so we can prepare for this evil force he suspects is coming…"_

_ "Evil force? Hmmm…" _Raikou looked thoughtful for a bit. _"Sure. I'll come."_

Mew waited for Raikou to say something like_ But if such and such is coming… blah, blah, blah._ But none came.

_"Don't you have a grudge against some of the legendary pokemon?"_ Mew asked.

Raikou looked up from eating again and blinked confusingly,_ "No why?"_

_ "Oh, no reason."_

Mew flew off again, glad that it didn't take long. _Man, Raikou is either real stupid or really isolated from the other pokemon… I mean, the legendary pokemon can't stand each other, yet Raikou was the easiest to do… hmm, I wonder if I should of told him the chosen was coming too. Nah.  
_

_ "Oh well. Better make it easier then harder."_ Mew smiled. Suddenly, a little ways ahead of New Bark, Mew ran into a mist as thick as pea soup. Unable to see anything, Mew ran head first into a thick oak tree.

Stars twinkling in front of her eyes, Mew sat up groggily. She had landed in a small clearing with a beautiful lake in the center.

And in the middle of the lake…

_"Suicune?"_ Mew muttered disbelief.

Suicune looked up at Mew and smiled,_ "Ah, Mew. Sorry bout the mist effect."_

Mew shook her head lightly,_ "Ow."_

_ "I said I was sorry,"_ Suicune giggled. _"I was trying to ward off trainers."_

Mew nodded, still rubbing her sore head. She gazed over to the beautiful Suicune.

_"If any trainer saw you there, they would think they were dreaming."_

_ "Unfortunately, the group of trainers I ran into weren't as fooled as you think. They spotted me just a while ago… I hope they won't come back. This is my favorite spot,"_ Suicune said a bit sadly.

_ "I bet they were just wandering trainers. They won't come back,"_ Mew tried to comfort her.

_"Maybe… I didn't get a good look at them but I am sure I saw that boy before… uh, so what are you doing here Mew?"_ Suicune said hastily changing the subject.

_"Well, Mewtwo wishes for you and all the legendary Pokemon to come to the valley. We need to prepare for this… umm… Well, Mewtwo said it was the ultimate evil," _Mew said a bit awkwardly.

Suicune looked a little stunned. She blinked a bit and regained her voice,_ "What?"_

_ "I know it sounds stupid but that is seriously what Mewtwo told me."_ Mew stated.

Suicune blinked some more…

_"Wow… I would of suspected this from Raikou but not from Mewtwo. Are you sure he wasn't joking?"_ Suicune asked.

_"Positive."_

_ "…Okay. I'll go. But Raikou isn't… Well, I guess he is. Could you possibility…"_

_ "Scout's honor."_

Suicune smiled a thank you and leapt away and out of Mew's sight. Mew let out a sigh,_ "At least she didn't make a crack about my scout honor saying."_

* * *

**M**ew began flying again. She didn't get every far till she sensed Entei presence. She landed back in Ecruteak city on the old burned tower. It was jammed pack with so many trainers but it wasn't anything Mew hadn't dealt with before. Mew playful swept through using all her old tricks. _It is fun to do this again._ Mew thought as she snuck past one of the less observant trainers. _It reminds me of the good old days. I need to do this more often._

She got down to the basement of the tower and ran head on to Entei.

"Mew?! What do you think you are doing here?!" Entei gasped bewildered.

_"Uh, Entei don't you know about all the trainers upstairs?" _Mew asked.

"Yeah. They won't bother me yet. So why you doing here again?" Entei muttered.

_"Heh. Well, Entei I came here to get you to came to hope valley. Mewtwo wants you to join him in a fight against a ultimate evil," _Mew smiled.

Entei blinked and sighed, "Okay. Whatever. I have no clue what you two are up to but sure."

Mew let out a sigh of pure relief.

"But that human Delia won't be there, will she?"

* * *

**M**ew kindly offered to keep Delia away from Entei and flew off to where Entei suggested Celebi might be. She landed in Ilex forest, right at the shrine. Mew looked left and right and didn't see anyone.

_"Celebi? Celebi you here?" _Mew called. In a brilliant flash of light, a little green pokemon appeared. It giggled and let out in a shrilly voice,_ "Hello Mew!"_

_"Hello Celebi," _Mew said in a less enthusiastic voice.

_"Hey, since you're here; want to play tag? No powers! How bout it?" _Celebi suggested. _"How about Ancient Egypt. They have plenty of room. No trees to get in the way…"_

_ "Maybe some other time. I'm kind of busy,"_ Mew sighed.

_"Awww…" _Celebi whimpered.

_"Truth be told, I need your help." _

Celebi's eyes lit up.

_"Really!"_

_ "Yeah. I need you to go to Hope valley. We need to fight some bad guys!" _Mew smiled trying to sound as positive as she could.

_"COOL!!" _Celebi cheered, _"Count me in! This beats tag any day!"_

_ "Good." _Mew nodded toughly tired.

* * *

_** "W**hat's going on! What's happening?!" Ash cried into darkness around himself. The darkness faded and revealed a dozen of images that flashed by quickly. Each one more clearer to Ash than the last. When finally…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed out bloody murder

Mew was flying over Johto when a scream almost made her fall out of the air.

_"What the heck was that?"_

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked once Ash had stopped screaming. They had happened to take a nap in the big open field while Brock cooked up some dinner.

"I had that dream again!" Ash said panicky, "My mom… I saw her and you and pikachu and… and…"

"Calm down, Ash," Misty said softly trying to calm him. "It was all just a dream."

"You were all dead! I saw it! And I saw a girl… and me… I killed you! I saw it ! I was so real! It was there! I was there! I saw it all happen!" Ash protested.

"Ash, when you kill us hell would of frozen over," Brock smiled. "It was just a dream. It wasn't anything different."

"Yeah, Ash. I have dreams like that all the time," Misty got a dreamy look in her eyes. "They seem so real but-"

Misty shook the thought away.

"It was just a dream," Brock finished for her.

_"I believe you, Ash," _Pikachu said softly so no one could hear. _"I believe you completely."_

To Be Continued…

Please R+R! Part Three coming sooner then you think!


	3. A Deadly Foe

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Three:** A Deadly Foe

**A**sh blinked and looked at Pikachu confusingly. He didn't quite hear what Pikachu had said. Pikachu turned and gave Ash the biggest and falsest grin.

Ash blinked again, "Pikachu what-"

"Hey! Is there a Ash Ketchum here?" A voice shouted.

Ash turned, his mind off Pikachu's strange actions, to a young teenage girl glaring up at the group. She wore a black tee shirt with a white street jacket over it. She had short jean shorts and sandals. The girl's black hair was pulled back into pigtails.

Ash turned to Brock expecting him to rush over just to get his heart stomped on, but strangely enough he stood firm staring at the girl with dislike.

Ash blinked and stood up slowly. Misty put a hand on Ash's shoulder and squeezed.

"I feel some bad vibes coming from her," Misty muttered softly into Ash's ear.

"Now who's being silly," Ash said grumpily.

"Well…" The girl drawled.

"I'm Ash. What do you want?" Ash asked curiously.

* * *

**M**ew cast a weary look around the landscape trying to figure out where that scream came from.

_Some rocky cliffs, a grassy valley, a group of trainers… a oak tree. _She looked down below her spotting Ash and company again.

_"Uh! Wait!"_ Mew rubbed her eyes and took closer look down, _"I can't believe my luck! Man, this is my lucky day! I was able to find Ash and them without even trying! HA! I'm good!"_

Mew continued to compliment herself as she slowly hovered down. She was just a good ten feet above them when she felt a icy blast hit her. Startled, Mew spun to see the weird girl. She blinked…

Suddenly she understood.

Mew turned invisible.

* * *

** "I** request a Pokemon battle!" The girl smiled bringing out a pokeball.

She glanced over to the small rocky scene behind Ash smiling sinisterly_. Perfect…_

"I'll battle you… uh. What is your name anyway?" Ash asked slowly.

"My name is Zai!" Zai smiled wiping her bangs out of her amber eyes. "Come now, Ash. I have heard all about you. Now I want to fight you!"

"Uh, what exactly did you hear about me?" Ash sweat dropped.

"That is of no importance! Let's battle!" Zai growled tried of being stalled.

"Okay! Go Cyndaquil!" Ash commanded flinging out a pokeball. In a zap of red light the little long nose pokemon appeared. It let out a squeal and powered up the flame on its back.

Zai's eyes flashed red, "Go Blastoise!"

The battle was a very heated match. It seemed that with every pokemon Ash sent out Zai sent out a more powerful one. Ash was even more surprised that all his pokemon did extremely well against these powerful pokemon. He didn't realize how powerful his pokemon had gotten.

_It's a trick. Don't let her trick you._

Ash looked about for that voice forgetting to pay attention to Bulbasaur who was being kicked about by the Charizard. Bulbasaur let out a wail again that brought Ash's attention back.

"Bulbasaur send out your solar beam now!" Ash commanded. The blinding beam of white shot out knocking Charizard out. Ash let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly a small pink flying cat appeared out of thin air in front of Ash.

"Hello," Mew chirped in thought speak.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ash screamed.

Everyone looked over at him. Ash was waving his hands in rapid circles trying to prevent from falling backwards. His balance failed him and he fell smartly in the grass. He looked fearfully up at the air in front of him as if he was staring at a ghost. Zai looked confused and returned her Charizard.

"Shut up you idiot," Mew snapped. "No one can see me but you. You are making yourself look like a lunatic."

Ash brought back some of his breath and managed to regain some calm. He stood back up trying to ignore the cat floating beside him.

"Sorry guys! Just a bumble bee!" Ash grinned sheepishly.

They all fell over anime style except for Zai who was staring curiously at the air beside Ash.

"Could it be…?" She grumbled.

"Bulbasaur return!" Ash shouted. The pokeball reacted immediately to Ash's words sending a narrow beam of red light out at Bulbasaur. It sucked Bulbasaur back up into the ball and shrunk back to its small portable size. Ash stuck the ball back on his belt and smiled up to Zai. She seemed thrilled even though she was losing horribly.

"Lets finish this! One on One! Sudden death match! Go Espeon!" Zai shout releasing her purple Eevee like thing.

Ash smiled_. Just the way I like it._

"Hold up!" Mew shouted zapping in front of Ash again.

"What?!" Ash hissed under his breath trying to keep his eyes on Zai.

"You can't do this! You have to forfeit!" Mew cried.

"Forfeit?! I can't do that! Not when I'm winning!" Ash muttered.

"Well then, lose!" Mew commanded.

"No. Why am I even listening to you? You're just a weird figment of my imagination," Ash growled pushing Mew out of his way, "Go Pi-"

"Sure. If you want that dream of yours to come true…"

"ach- " Ash stopped and looked back at Mew startled. "How do you know about my dream?"

"I don't," Mew grinned. "But trust me. If you beat this girl, that vision you had… it will come true."

Ash bit his lip hard.

Pikachu walked out in front of Espeon.

"No wait," Ash shouted. "I forfeit!"

Pikachu blinked and looked over at Ash confused.

"ASH!" Brock and Misty shouted.

"I can't fight you… I don't feel so good," Ash acted feeling his forehead.

Zai looked puzzled, "You quit?"

"Let's just say it was a draw," Ash smiled.

Mew jabbed Ash painfully in the ribs.

"Oh, I mean… Yes!" Ash corrected himself. "Ow…

Zai's puzzlement turned into frustration and then anger. She glared at Ash in the scarcest way. Ash felt as though his heart stopped and his insides had all frozen up.

This girl. She was the same one from that dream.

Mew looked to Ash then to Zai then to Ash again. They were both staring at each other like they were in a different world.

"Uh! Shoot! Don't!" Mew cried racing straight at Zai.

Zai's eyes flashed up at the wall of rocks behind Ash. Mew was a few inches from Zai when Zai disappeared. No one else seemed to notice.There was a soft rumble and then suddenly the rocks began to tumble down at Ash.

"ASH!" Misty and Brock screamed running over. But Ash was still petrified.

Misty made it to Ash's side a bit sooner then Brock and pushed him out of range. They both tumbled through the grass right before the boulders crushed them. Misty laid on top of Ash for a second till she caught her breath. They both sprang off each other in a flash gagging soon after though. Pikachu, Brock, and Togepi (in Brock's arms) raced over to them.

"Are you two okay?" Brock gasped reaching their side.

"Yeah I think so," Ash panted, then he turned to Misty and smiled. "Thanks for saving me."

'No biggy," Misty shrugged brushing the dirt of her clothes.

Mew stood hovering a way of a ways away looking at the group smiling.

_"That's so cute." _She grinned.

Suddenly her smile faded and she gazed back over to the pile of rocks that were left,_ "Unfortunately, we are in deeper trouble then I thought."_

* * *

**A**sh and company slowly recovered over the shock and continued down the trail to the next Johto badge.

"Ash…"

"Go away."

"Ash, I'm hungry!"

"Look. I don't really care," Ash snapped under his breath to Mew.

"Man, you are a lot meaner then you used to be," Mew hissed.

"What are you talking about? I have no clue who you are! Course I'm mean! I don't know you!" Ash growled.

Mew shook his head sadly, "You do know me… You just can't remember me.

_"It's you!" A big purple cat from below cried in awe._

_"Mew?" The pink thing, that had saved Ash's life seconds before, smiled cocking it' head sideways at the bigger cat pokemon._

Ash blinked and shook the memory away.

"What are you talking about?" Ash snapped at Mew once again.

"Yo Ash!" Misty called causing Ash to turn away from Mew for a minute. "Come on! Stop slowing us down."

"Sorry," Ash smiled.

"Come on," Misty sighed pointing to the bridge Brock was just starting to step out on. "We are going cross the bridge now. You coming?"

"Yeah. Hold up," Ash said turning back to Mew. "You stay out of my way, okay? You are really bugging me."

"What do you want me to do?" Mew hissed. "I need you to come with me…"

"Later! Tonight maybe. Just go somewhere! Leave me alone!" Ash growled turning to go.

"Sure. Whatever," Mew snapped curtly zapping away.

The group traveled across the rickety bridge. Ash was a bit happier now that Mew was off his case. Ash was just in the middle of the bridge when it gave a violent lurch. Ash clutched the rope railings and looked over at his friends in front of him that were doing the same. Misty clutched Togepi tightly to her chest and gave Ash a look of fear. Pikachu grabbed onto Ash's foot. Brock was shaking slightly clutching the railing as well.

"I think it's okay now, guys." Ash sighed letting go. Suddenly half of the bridge broke. Ash desperately grabbed hold of the rope railing that was hanging freely now. Ash's grip wasn't as firm as the others. Pikachu was stilling clinging onto Ash's ankle for dear life.

"Ash!" Misty screamed, "Hold on!"

"Pikachu! Climb up me to Misty!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu nodded and did what he was told. Pikachu got up to Misty's shoulder when the other side of the bridge gave way. Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all still holding on to the railing went slamming into the opposite wall. But Ash slipped…

"Ash!" Misty screamed… Togepi, thinking this was all a game, escaped Misty's grasp and fell after Ash, "No! Togepi!"

"Piika pii!" Pikachu cried.

For a split second before he fell, Ash was sure he saw Zai up at the other side of the bridge. He fell through the air screaming until he hit the water below.

* * *

**M**ew zapped above the scene just as the first rope broke.

"You!" Mew snarled at Zai. Zai merely smiled a cute smile and cut the rest of the ropes with the blade of her pocket knife.

"NO!" Mew cried. She spun back to the bridge just to see Ash fall. She raced after him when she heard Misty scream.

She looked up just as a big egg thing hit her upside the head. She caught it wearily and found it was a giggling Togepi. Mew twirled back round to see Ash hit the water.

"NO!" Mew shouted, then she growled at Togepi, "This is all your fault!"

Togepi let out a happy squeal,_ "Mewy! Uncle Mewy!"_

Mew landed on the soft sand besides Ash once she had pulled his body to shore. He was still breathing.

"Ash!" Mew shouted urgently shaking him. "Wake up!"

_"Daddy! Why is daddy sleeping?"_ Togepi cried.

"Shut up you!" Mew snapped, "Ash! Please!"

Ash opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Mew. There seemed to be a new light in his eyes,

"Mew?"

Then everything went black…

To Be Continued…

Please R+R! Part Four is coming real soon!


	4. Nightmare Caste

**Faith in a Child**

**Author's Note**: Hey! Sorry to intrude! I need to clear some things up in this story before I continue. First things, if you haven't ever read my stories before then you won't really know what I like to do in my stories. I have written over 50 pokemon stories and that is only pokemon. That doesn't include my own creations and the other Anime stories I wrote. These pokemon stories I wrote aren't short either. They are each at least 30 pages long. My longest was 102 pages long… I think. I might have to double check. Heh. Anyway. In my usual pokemon stories I like to kill Ash off. No seriously, I would come up with all these deaths for him and then bring him back someway or another. Well, lately I have been avoiding doing that. And **Upside Down, Bouncing off the Ceiling** is a good example of a job well done! . But in this story I am sorry to say, it wouldn't make sense if I didn't kill Ash. You see later in this story there is this one... Opps! Can't tell ya that! Sorry! That's all!  
And I know I say that's all but I have to add one more thing! A person reviewed me saying Kamon was a default character in Silver Pokemon game. That's true. His name is. But the character I made of him isn't. So sort of Kamon is mine and sort of he isn't. Thanks Dragoness for pointing that out!

**Chapter Four**: Nightmare Castle

Mewtwo looked off at the horizon. The sun hit the ridge of the mountain turning the whole sky a deep blood red. Then slowly all of the sun's rays disappeared leaving the world in shadows.

"This is not good," Mewtwo muttered. "It's still two hours before sunset."

* * *

** "I**'m Ray. Reporting to you_ live_ on the outskirts of Johto to give you coverage on what's really going on folks," the reporter, shouted into his microphone importantly. He stood a little ways from hope valley in a big open plain. Scientist crowded behind him talking and muttering in urgent whispers. Among them are Professor Samuel Oak, Professor Ivy, and Professor Elm.

"As you all know," Ray continued. "The sun today set two hours before time. And Pokemon everywhere are behaving very abnormally. Scientists, like the group behind me, believe that this is the spot where the weird activity is taking place."

Ray then nodded to the camera boy to zoom in on the group behind him.

"Samuel!" Ray said suddenly coming right beside Oak. The old man jumped being in the spotlight of the video camera so abruptly.

"Isn't it right that you got the coordinates for this place from your assistant, Tracey Sketchit?"

Professor Oak blinked and nodded, "Why yes. Tracy is a very skilled pokemon watcher. He was able to determine by the pokemon's actions where the trouble was brewing."

"Very interesting. Now can we meet this Tracy?" Ray asked.

"Uh. Yes. He is by the camera crew truck," Oak smiled painfully nodding in the young boy's direction. The camera crew turned and wandered over. Oak let out a sigh of relief, "I hate reporters. So inquisitive."

"Tracey!" The reporter said suddenly sticking the microphone in the young teenager's face. He had been drawing in his little sketchbook when unexpectedly the microphone was stuck in his face along with the camera. Tracy let out a gasp of surprise and blinked in his loss of nerve.

"What?" Tracy gulped looking from the camera to Ray and then back to the camera.

"We would like to ask you some questions. Do you demur?"

"What?!" Tracy asked even more baffled.

"Do you mind?" Ray corrected himself.

"About what?" Tracy asked mystified.

"What the whole world wants to know right now!" Ray snapped tried of being hindered.

"Uh. You mean here. Oh," Tracy smiled finally getting the point.

"Professor Samuel Oak said you were the one who led the group here…" Ray sighed glad to be getting somewhere now.

"Why yes." Tracy nodded.

"Could you explain why you chose this place?" Ray inquired.

"Well, I have been studying pokemon for a long time. And judging by the strange changes to their behavior, me and Professor Oak- that is Professor Oak and I were able to determine that the source the problems lies here. In this small valley," Tracy proclaimed.

"Hmm. Interesting," Ray said turning from Tracy and back in front of the camera. "Well you heard it here first folks. On PNN… The Pokemon News Network and-"

"Look!" One of the scientist cried suddenly drawing the attention away from the reporter. Everyone turned to see the ground a little ways from them was slowly creaking and breaking. Huge towers that made up a enormous castle sprouted out of the earth. It grew up taller and taller becoming larger then any building ever had. It looked as this big black sky scraper could scrape the very heavens.

"Oh my God!" Ray gulped turning to the camera crew. "Are you getting this?"

They all nodded in awe.

"Professor!" Professor Ivy called to Professor Oak; She pointed to her little power reader and gasped. "The readings are off the chart!"

"What does this mean, Professor?" Tracy cried reaching their sides.

"I had no idea…"

* * *

** "M**ewtwo! Mewtwo!" Celebi cried reaching Mewtwo's small cave. "Did you see that!"

"Yes…"

"That castle-"

"We must prepare for battle…"

"Against that thing!" Celebi gulped.

Mewtwo didn't reply. He just stared out into space as if he didn't hear Celebi.

"We can't fight that! Didn't you see?! It just popped out of the ground…!" Celebi cried.

"We fight…" Mewtwo hissed, then to himself he whispered,_ Mew. Ash. We won't have to fight if you hurry. We need you more than ever now._

* * *

**M**ew stood before Ash's frozen body with a little sobbing Togepi at his side. She gazed at Ash's pale face sadly. Mew closed her eyes and let a tear shine down her cheek. She held out her hands and a small gold glowing orb appeared in the space between them. She held it feeling the warmth and happiness radiate off it.

"You owe me, kid." Mew hissed. She lowered the orb slowly and allowed it to enter Ash's body. His body glowed with the soft light and then dimmed. Ash blinked and opened his bright amber eyes…

To Be Continued...

Please R+R! I know that was a awfully short chapter. Sorry! Don't flame me!


	5. The Right Choice

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Five**: The Right Choice

"You feeling okay, kid?" Mew asked kindly.

Ash sat up rubbing his head. He cast a weary look around him and then turned back to Mew.

"What happened? That was really weird. I could of sworn I was a goner," Ash said perplexed. "Oh well. So where to Mew?"

Mew blinked and took a step away from Ash, "You remember me!"

Ash stopped talking to Togepi and turned back to Mew equally startled.

"I did?"

"You called me, Mew. I didn't tell you my name was Mew," Mew gasped.

"I did? Uh…"

"Do you remember the battle! And the clones! And the tears! Mewtwo! Anything?!" Mew said breathlessly. She was up in Ash's face trying to see he could remember anything else.

"Course I do," Ash barked in annoyance pushing Mew out of his face.

"But how?! Mewtwo used a memory wipe against you! You didn't know before!" Mew cried in bewilderment.

Ash thought for a minute and then smiled, "Maybe I fell on my head too hard?"

"No. That's too absurd to be true. Maybe when I brought you back-"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"I died didn't I?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Not again," Ash groaned putting his face in his hands.

"I guess when I brought you back I gave you the memory back… hmmm. That is interesting," Mew smiled.

Ash looked around again.

"Where is Misty? And Brock? Pikachu?" Ash demanded.

Mew suddenly turned pale. She looked somberly at Ash and muttered, "I'm sorry. I couldn't save them."

Ash felt as though he had been hit in the face with a dictionary.

"D-dead?" Ash faltered.

_"Mommy left?"_ Togepi questioned from Ash's lap.

"No. They aren't dead," Mew chuckled darkly. "You probably would like it better if they were dead."

"What?" Ash exclaimed.

"Look, Ash. I think I know who Zai is. It's best if you forget you ever met your friends. It will save you from a great deal of pain," Mew hissed in a way that made Ash shiver.

"Forget them? But they are my friends!" Ash blubbered.

"Ash. You are the Chosen One. You need to come to the valley with me. If you continue to dwell on your friends you will turn out just like them," Mew snapped.

"What if I don't want to be the Chosen One?" Ash hissed angrily standing up. Togepi whimpering from his arms.

"Ash, don't do this," Mew sighed.

"No. I don't want to be the Chosen One. I just want my friends back!" Ash shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ash. Your friends are gone. They aren't even there anymore. Their souls are gone! They don't even exist anymore!" Mew yelled.

"How do you know?!"

"Because we when up against Zai a long time ago. And we lost Keota… I didn't even know she was still alive but she is and she is… now just like him," Mew grumbled.

"I thought Zai was a-"

"Zai isn't a person. Zai is a force. A powerful force called the ultimate evil. It was created by some unknown force. It feeds on your fears, sadness, and anger. Keota is that girl you saw. Except she is now being controlled by Zai."

Ash glared at Mew in anger.

"I don't want to fight. What is to say I won't end up like Zai- I mean Keota?" Ash griped.

"If you let go of your fears and forget about worrying for your friends you'll be fine."

"I can't forget my friends!" Ash cried, "I can't forget them because… they're my friends."

Mew shook its head forlornly, "You're our last hope…"

Tears welled up in Ash's eyes, as he replied real slowly almost choking on his words, "Maybe you should rely on someone else for hope."

And with that Ash walked away from Mew.

* * *

** T**he days that past were getting worse and worse for the people of Earth. No one could explain why suddenly the world was covered by shadow. No one could explain why people every where were suddenly going crazy and killing everyone claiming they were Zai. Every day more and more people were claimed dead or missing. Wild pokemon were suddenly dangerous to go near. Everyone was hiding in Pokemon centers where it seemed safe. Including Ash.

"Hey." Nurse Joy asked gently to the young boy, "Can I get you any thing?"

Ash looked up at Nurse Joy briefly and then quickly looked away, "No… I'm fine."

As Nurse Joy headed towards the other visitors she heard him say, "As fine as fine could be when the world is ending."

Ash held Togepi to him close. She was the only thing that seemed to be left of his past. He couldn't do anything but care for Togepi. Ash continually worried abut Mew. What had happened to the cute cat pokemon? Had she gone back to the valley? Did she and her group try to fight Zai again? Were they dead?

These questions often popped into his head without warning. He felt so away from the world. Ash felt as though he had broken into a million pieces and couldn't be put back together again. He kept trying to call his mom but he got no answer. Even Tracy and Professor Oak were gone. According to May, Gary's sister, everyone in Pallet was fleeing to Viridian. May didn't know where his mom went. Sadly, Ash feared that he might never see her again.

One day, during one of the frequent storms, another person can running into the Pokemon Center.

"I'm sorry Miss. But this Pokemon Center is closed. We are already packed as it is." Nurse Joy consulted the woman.

Ash glanced up at the woman once he put Togepi in the seat next to him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Please! I'm looking for my son!" The woman cried, "I came all the way from Pallet… I'm trying to find him!"

"I'm sorry. But I'm afraid you will-"

"Mom?!" Ash said mystified.

"Ash!" Ash's mom cried in astonishment. They both rushed to each other and hugged. Ash was crying silent tears. He clutched on to his mom as if he was afraid that if he let go she might disappear.

Nurse Joy smiled and nodded, "Sweetest sight I've seen in weeks."

* * *

**A**sh told his mom everything. She clung onto his every word just like Ash remembered her do when ever he told her his troubles. She smiled once Ash was done.

"So what should I do?" Ash asked.

"It's obvious, Ash. You need to go save your friends." Mrs. Ketchum beamed at her foolish child, "If you worry so much you should go help and save them."

Ash blinked back his tears and started at his Mother in confusion.

"But what if I get hurt? What if I- if I-"

Mrs. Ketchum pulled her son close and hugged him tight.

"What if something happens to you?" Ash whispered.

"You know," she smiled running her fingers through his messy black hair. "I worried the same for your father. But even if I tried, I don't think I could have ever stopped him from pursuing his dream.

Ash smiled and hugged his Mom tighter, "Do you wonder what Dad would do if he was still here?"

"He would be very proud of his son for making the right choice. Just like I am," Mrs. Ketchum sighed.

To Be Continued…

Please R+R! I will type up Part Six soon!


	6. Old Enemies Now Friends

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Six**: Old Enemies Now Friends

Ash looked sadly over to his mom. She sat staring back at him a great fake smile across her beautiful face. Tears shown brightly in her amber brown eyes.

Ash couldn't help wondering if he would ever she her again.

He was all packed. Togepi would stay with his Mom for the time being. He could leave now. But his legs wouldn't move. Ash didn't want to leave. He was sure that if he did he would regret it. But he also knew if he didn't leave he would regret it as well.

Finally, Ash was able the wrench his feet from the ground and turn back to the door. As soon as he had his hand on the door knob, the door swung open almost crushing Ash behind. Ash backed away from the door as if he had been burned.

There on the ground lay a trio of characters that Ash had almost forgot about

The group lay at Ash's feet in exhaustion. Their faces were chalk white with fear.

"Team Rocket?" Ash smiled in disbelief.

Mrs. Ketchum wandered over to Ash's side; Togepi tucked safely in her arms. She stared at the trio sadly, "Are you three okay?"

Jessie was the first to look up at who was talking. She almost burst in to tears of delight once she did. Jessie flung herself at Ash's feet again and began blubbering for forgiveness.

"Ash! Oh! Thank the heavens we found you! I am so sorry for anything we ever did to you. I- I mean James will take full responsibility for it all!"

Ash and Mrs. Ketchum blinked in utter confusion.

The other Team Rocket members looked up, their reaction's the same.

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" James bowed continuously.

"Now dat yer here, you can tell dat Pikachu of yers to stop chasing us!" Meowth cried.

"Pikachu?" Ash gawked.

"Yes! Please! That crazy thing has been chasing us from town to town-" Jessie cried.

"I think now if I held a light bulb it would light up!" James muttered.

Ash let a chuckle of amusement. Mrs. Ketchum looked startled that Ash found this amusing.

"It keeps claiming dat it's Zai and Zai wants death ter all da weaklings!" Meowth sobbed, "You don't tink we are weaklings, do ya Ash?"

"You just have tell your Pikachu to stop!"

Ash looked somber for a second and then smiled, "Sorry, I can't do that."

"Oh! How can you be so cruel?!" Jessie shouted.

"No, really… I can't control what Pikachu does anymore."

"What?" Team Rocket barked.

"I sorry for whatever Pikachu has done to you… but now if you excuse me," Ash nodded stepping over the trio and out into the pitch black day, or was it night?

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" Jessie cried standing up. "Aren't you gonna help us?"

Ash continued walking down the path. He shrugged his shoulders and called back, "A thousand apologies, Team Rocket!"

"Grrr… That brat." Jessie muttered under her breath.

"It's twerp," Mrs. Ketchum smiled stepping out beside the trio.

They looked at her in confusion. She ignored them.

"There he goes again… off to save the world," Mrs. Ketchum sighed waving off to Ash. Ash waved back.

"Save the world?" Team Rocket asked perplexed.

"Uh huh," Mrs. Ketchum smiled getting a devilish look in her eye. "So brave. A _true_ hero."

"When was da last time we got dat kind of respect?"

"Shut up Meowth!" Jessie snapped. "What if the boss found out you were considering to do something for the good guys?"

"Who said the boss would have to find out?" Mrs. Ketchum smiled slyly.

Team Rocket looked at each other for a brief second and smiled,

"Who says the boss would find out?!" James repeated.

"Ya! This could be our big break!" Meowth cheered.

"Maybe…" Jessie beamed.

"HOLD UP! ASH, WE ARE COMING TOO!!" Team Rocket called dashing after him.

"Oh. I'm good," Mrs. Ketchum grinned.

_"Tee hee!"_ Togepi giggled.

* * *

** "Y**ou want to help me?" Ash asked bewildered.

"Yeah! We want to help!" James smiled jumping up and down excitedly, "We want to help save to world!"

"Down Sparky," Jessie snapped at James who stopped jumping immediately but still wearing his big dorky grin. "So will you accept us? Partners for the time being?"

She held out a hand to Ash. Ash gazed at it in confusion and then took it.

"Sure. But you follow my rules!"

"Eye, Eye, El Captain!" Team Rocket saluted.

"Where are you going?" Jessie asked as Ash continued down the path.

"To the valley…" Ash answered blankly.

"Good guys. So dense," Jessie sighed to James. "Well, which is more I can say for the bad guys…"

Jessie eyes James wearily as he was playing tic tac toe in the sand with Meowth.

"Well, what do suggest?" Ash snapped angrily.

"We will go to the valley. But forget walking… We travel in style!" Jessie smiled pointing to their Meowth balloon hiding in the bushes behind her.

"Three in a row! I win!" James grinned.

"Dat's it! I swear Jess! James is cheating!" Meowth growled. "He lost to himself for heavens sakes! How can he beat me?!"

Ash looked a little repulsed so Jessie added, "You get used to it. Trust me."

They traveled along in the hot air balloon. Ash would of enjoyed it a whole lot if it hadn't of been for James being so ecstatic. After what felt like ages to Ash, he spotted the valley.

"There it is!" Ash cried.

"You're sure dat's it?" Meowth asked.

"Positive! I don't know how I just know that that's it!" Ash beamed.

"What the heck is that?" Jessie asked pointing to the castle ahead of them, "It looks like it seriously needs to be remodeled. Maybe a bit more natural tones. Makes a terrible real estate venture."

Ash turned pale.

"Uh… Aren't we getting awfully close to it?" Ash asked fearfully.

"You're right," Jessie nodded calmly. "James, Turn us about."

"What are you talking about Jess? You remember that Pikachu zapped the rudder off?"

"Pikachu zapped it off," Jessie laughed…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

**T**he balloon's side scraped the tower ripping huge hole in the balloon. They all fell towards the ground screaming…

To Be Continued…

Please R+R! I will write the next part up when I get some free time!


	7. Headaches

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Seven**: Headaches

Delia walked into the room to receive lots of sad looks from the doctors. She looked from one doctor to the other, her usual bright face gone sour.

"Where is he?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry madam…"

"Where is my son?!" Delia shouted. "Where is Ash?"

The doctors looked fearful. They looked from one to the other till one brave doctor spoke up, "He is in the recovery room. Room 463. He has gone through some thing terrible tonight. I don't think…"

"I am going to see my son! I already lost my husband tonight and I am not losing my son!" Delia shrieked at them.

The doctors flinched.

Delia dashed to the room and yanked open the door. There Ash sat on the bed looking pale. Once he saw his mom his face lit up considerably.

"Mom!" Ash squeaked in his three year old voice.

Delia rushed to his side and hugged her son tight. Ash was in tears. Being so young, he had been quite disturbed by the whole thing.

"Mommy! Daddy! H-he…he…" Ash gasped though his tears.

"I know. I know. Shh now," Delia said in a soft voice.

"Daddy…! I couldn't wake him up! That man, he was laughing at me. He told me Daddy was gonna stay asleep because he said so," Ash whispered.

Delia burst into tears and hugged Ash tighter.

"Where's daddy?" Ash asked tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Delia couldn't answer. She was sobbing too much. She finally found her voice and muttered, "Don't believe that, Ash. Remember what mommy said? Never listen to strangers. Never talk or listen. Daddy has just gone on a trip for a while. He'll be back."

Ash stared at his mom in question, "When?"

* * *

**A**sh sat up suddenly. His heart was throbbing painfully in his chest and he was drenched in cold sweat. Ash felt every bone in his body aching. Including his head. Oh man! Especially his head!

Ash glanced around seeing Team Rocket unconscious around him. They were all breathing which didn't surprise Ash in the least. Team Rocket had faired worse. Ash was surprised he had only suffered a slight concussion. That meant no sleeping for awhile.

He glanced about realizing they hadn't landed in the valley but in a huddle of trees. Ash had no clue where Mew might be. But something told him he wasn't close.

Ash leaned back against a tree nearest him and went off into a daydream. He remembered that day but only briefly. Like the laughter. Hard cold laughter. And the voice of his father telling him to run. A gun shot and more laughter. A vision of his father jumping in front of him, leaning over his father's motionless form. And then being in the hospital. It hurt to think that that bullet was meant for him and not his father. Ash couldn't remember why he was there in the first place or who the laughter belonged to. All Ash knew was that whoever it was, killed his father but really meant to kill him.

Ash sighed painfully at that memory. A police officer came shortly after his father had been shot. The killer only just got away. According to the man, the killer had his finger on the trigger ready to kill Ash too.

There was something else Ash remembered… it was those jeering taunts.

_Come on, Ashy boy. Shake him harder._

_You aren't doing a good job._

_Keep trying, kid._

_You won't wake him._

_You're stubborn, huh?_

_He won't wake unless I let him._

_He's mine now, boy… _

_Now __click of the gun being reloaded You are mine as well…_

Ash shivered.

"Owie!" James cried sitting up nursing his limp arm.

"Now dat's definitely broken, James." Meowth smiled despite his aching head.

"No! Not another one!" James cried.

Jessie sat up as well, yawning elegantly.

"Aren't you in pain?" James asked.

"Nope. I must of landed on top of one of you guys. Thanks for breaking my fall."

"So glad to be so useful," James sighed.

"Don't worry, James," Ash smiled getting to his feet. "I sure Mew can heal it for you."

"Mew?" Jessie and James asked in unison.

"Who's dat?" Meowth questioned.

* * *

**T**he unusual group traveled along in silence besides James whimpers of pain. Ash was leading, not having the faintest clue to where they were to go but not letting on either. Ash suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Did you hear that?" Ash hissed.

"Hear what?" James blubbered.

There was a slight humming sound coming from the east. It sounded like a pair of wings from a Beedrill.

"I hear it now!" James exclaimed.

"SHHHH!" The group ushered.

This sound was joined by the sound of some twinkling bells. Ash could of recognized that sound in his sleep.

"Mew!!" Ash shouted out before Team Rocket could stop him, "Hey Mew! Is that you?"

The sound stopped and when it started again, it began to head towards their direction. Celebi and Mew flew out in front of the group both smiling.

_"Well. Well. Well," _Celebi smiled, _"What have we got here, Mew?"_

"I believe it is our scouts, Celebi." Mew grinned evilly.

"Scouts?!" Ash and Team Rocket asked in bewilderment.

To Be Continued…

Please R+R!

I'm sorry I had to leave it right there. Actually I am not… hehehe.

But let me give you a slight head's up… This scout thing that Mew is talking about… It's nothing good!


	8. Planning

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Eight**: Planning

**A**sh stared at Mew in confusion. _What did she mean, Scouts?_

"Come with me," Mew smiled returning Ash's gaze. "We have be waiting for your arrival for quite some time."

Team Rocket sent a hard look in Ash's direction, "What?"

Mew smiled a took off the other way; Celebi in hot pursuit.

Ash looked over at Team Rocket and shrugged, "You wanted to be heroes. Well, this is how you do it."

Team Rocket looked even more stunned. Ash turned from them and headed in the course which Mew and Celebi went. Team Rocket stood in the dark for a bit until they decided to join them.

* * *

**A**sh followed Mew and Celebi for a long time over the rocky hills. Mew eventually healed James right up.

Team Rocket hadn't gone this long walking. Most of the time they used their balloon. It was their complaints that kept Ash laughing. Team Rocket certainly added some spark into the gloomy dead life he had left. Ash was certain when he lost his friends he was lost forever. That he would never recover… but somehow Team Rocket helped him realize that he was still alive and well. Surprising, that Team Rocket could do more then blasting off all the time.

"Here we are." Mew smiled stopping at the peck of the mountain they stood on. When Ash looked down he could see a huge and beautiful valley despite the dark shadow that loomed over it. Ash blinked back memories and smiled.

"Cool. Now when do we kick some bad guy bootie?!" James squealed.

"Shut up! You're ruining the moment, James!" Jessie shouted at the absentminded teenager.

Ash laughed.

* * *

**A**sh and Team Rocket followed Mew to a group of pokemon. All of them legendary except for a Charizard and a Pikachu. Ash recognized them to be the clones from Ash's real pokemon.

A big purple cat pokemon stood in the middle of them. Ash realized who he was immediately… Mewtwo.

"Ah. Ash," Mewtwo acknowledged as Ash and Team Rocket joined the group. "We have been waiting for the Chosen One for a long time."

All eyes fell on the small eleven year old boy. Ash blushed bright crimson.

"Uh… Look. Let's get one thing straight," Ash muttered. "You chose me. So if I fail, it's not my fault…"

Mewtwo smiled and glanced in Mew's direction. Mew nodded.

"Only the evil ones fail, Ash Ketchum."

The Legendary Pokemon around him nodded giving Ash looks of concern and encouragement. The Clone Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder and replied,_ "We are in this together. Don't worry. We'll get Pikachu and everyone else back."_

Ash smiled and scratched the pokemon behind the ears. He wasn't so sure he could almost believe that this Pikachu was his own. The Pikachu rubbed against Ash's hand and beamed.

"Yeah. Evil always loses," James nodded.

"And no one knows better than doths two," Meowth snickered.

Jessie gave the cat a sharp kick in the stomach.

* * *

_**"H**ere is the plan so far,"_ Celebi announced importantly. _"When the shadows attack, Charizard will carry Ash and his friends up to the tower. Ash, you must get the crystal and bring it back to us. Mew will know what to do from there._"

"What?" Ash asked, "What are you doing?"

_"Fighting off the shadows."_ Celebi repeated.

"Shadows?"

_"Yes…"_

"Those are shadows. At least that is what we call them," Mew pointed to the tower as three dark shapes circled round it. "They can take up any form…"

"Like the tower we hit." James exclaimed.

"No, actually, you hit real tower."

"Darn," James muttered in defeat.

"They are Zai's guards." Mew explained looking over to Ash, "Keota was once the chosen one of Planet Earth. She was attempting to get the crystal too. Ash, you must be careful."

"This crystal… Where do I find it?" Ash asked.

"It is worn about Zai's neck."

"You're kidding right?" Ash gulped.

_"The crystal,"_ The hologram of Keota spoke in a tired voice. _"I haven't much time. You must get the crystal and place it in the energy orb at the bottom of the tower. He's coming. He's going to find me. Not just anyone can do it. I couldn't… He's here!"_

The hologram cut off leaving the group in dead silence. Before anyone could stop her, Moltres smashed the disk into pieces.

_ "Now that the Chosen One has seen her we don't have to ever watch that tape again,"_ Moltres snapped.

"That was Keota before she disappeared." Mew cleared it up for Ash.

Ash blinked back the image of the beautiful girl. She had glorious blue eyes and long slivery hair tied up into a braid. She looked only a couple of years older than Ash.

"She was beautiful," Ash murmured softly thinking of what she was now.

"That girl is gone… But we may be able to save others from turning out like her," Mewtwo said clearing the silence.

_"Blast you Zai,"_ Moltres growled.

* * *

**A**s the group settled down for the night, Ash couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his sleeping bag but to no avail. Mewtwo's words still rang in his ears,

_"That girl is gone… But we may be able to save others from turning out like her."_

_"You are very brave," _A voice said from the darkness. Ash sat up startled. It was only Moltres…

"Thanks," Ash replied. "I think…"

_"You remind me of her,"_ Moltres said sadly taking a seat next to Ash. She snuggled down into the grass and gazed up at the stars.

"Really?" Ash smiled not needed to ask who.

_"Yes. I must tell you… There are many dangers. You will fail if you are not warned…"_

"Like what?" Ash asked curiously.

_"The elements,"_ Moltres said softly. _"The four elements that block your path to Zai. He is very protective of himself. He guards himself with a powerful enchantment."_

"What elements?"

_"Grass, Fire, Water, and Lighting,"_ Moltres muttered_. "I do not know the order but I do know you must pass each. Fire is first."_

"You miss her…" Ash muttered.

Moltres turned. Ash excepted her to glare at him with annoyance but strangely she had warmed up to him. Her eyes were full of sorrow.

_"We all miss what we leave behind,"_ Moltres said softly. _"Between you and me, I hope I am killed by the shadows… So I can be with Keota again."_

Ash looked shocked. He never thought Moltres could feel all this love to a human… He shook his surprise away and smiled, "We must all have someone we care for."

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

If I've calculated my chapters right the next chapter is my favorite!


	9. Surprise Attack

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Nine**: Surprise Attack

**A**sh woke up suddenly to sounds of terrible screams and cries of pain. Their camp was under attack!

_ "Ash!"_ Mew cried flying to Ash's side with Team Rocket beside her._ "Anytime would be good!"_

"But we-" Ash protested.

_ "We already lost more than half the population on which this valley held. We can't stall any longer, Ash!"_ Mew snapped.

"Yeah! Come on twerp!" Meowth spat.

"Coming… coming," Ash groaned attempting to stand. Unfortunately, he forgot to unzip his sleeping bag and fell flat on his face.

"Ow," Ash groaned.

_ "Come on!"_ Mew growled while Team Rocket howled with laughter.

Ash climbed onto Charizard's back while Team Rocket climbed up behind him.

_"Hold on,"_ The Charizard warned. _"I haven't ever traveled with humans on my back."_

This little bit a info didn't help brighten there spirits. James was just about to jump off when Charizard took to the air. For a first time, Charizard did remarkably well. He flew past all the battling pokemon. Ash got a glimpse of what they were fighting. It looked like they were fighting their own shadows… and losing.

Ash clutched onto Charizard's neck tighter. Charizard smiled,_ "Don't worry, kid. They'll be fine. Which is more then I can say for us! Holy pineapples!"_

Two Shadow things saw them and lunged out at the traveling group. They shape shifted into two identical looking shadow Charizards.

_ "Oh boy," _Charizard gulped.

Charizard spun around trying to avoid them but the shadows were extremely fast. While they were spinning Ash got a good look at the camp below. It was burning and Ash could see several Pokemon fighting down there and… just barely, Ash could see that Pikachu on the ground… not moving.

Ash suddenly felt faint. He began to slip. A hand reached out and caught his wrist. Ash looked up to see Jessie holding on to him.

"Hold on, kid. Can't have you passing out on us, can we?" Jessie smiled.

Ash smiled too. He found his way back onto Charizard and let out a sigh of relief. He almost fell.

Charizard did another spin and flew past Mew while she was dueling a shadow Mew.

_"A little help here!"_ Charizard cried.

Mew nodded and shot out three psychic beams. One hit the shadow Mew and the other two hit the two Charizards. With the hits they let out wails of pain and then disappeared. Mew looked exhausted. She flew after Charizard.

They landed on the tower's highest window. Ash noticed that there was still quite a bit of tower to go.

_ "This is where we leave you,"_ Mew sighed. _"This is the highest we can go without Zai knowing you're coming. Good luck."_

Team Rocket rushed inside the room while Ash stayed behind.

"Thanks Charizard and you too, Mew." Ash smiled.

_ "No prob,"_ Charizard grinned spreading opening its huge wings and taking off the other way.

Mew looked sadly at Ash.

"I keep wondering if this is the last time I'll see you," Mew muttered, "But then I did that with Keota and the one time I wasn't worried she died."

"So I am guessing it was supposed to be an easy mission," Ash asked looking grim.

"Yes. But Zai tricked us," Mew muttered. "It was so long ago. I cannot even remember."

"This Zai guy is he... what does he look like?" Ash asked inquisitively.

"You know him," And with that Mew teleported away.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Opps! I guess this wasn't it. Man! I still have awhile before I get to that part…


	10. Fire's Path

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Ten**: Fire's Path

**A**sh walked into the large room to see Team Rocket waiting for him. They were staring at the tiled floor ahead of them as if they had seen a ghost. Ash gazed over at them nervously.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, turning to look over at the door on the opposite side of the room. "The door is that way…"

Ash was just about to take a step towards the door when Jessie dashed over and pulled him back.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU SUICIDAL IDIOT!" Jessie shrieked at him.

Ash was taken a back.

"What?"

James and Meowth stumbled over. While James tried to calm Jessie down; Meowth explained it to Ash.

"This is why we stopped you," Meowth smiled gingerly bringing out a handkerchief out of thin air and holding it above the tile. He let it go and jumped back. As soon as the handkerchief hit the floor it burst into flames.

Ash was stunned.

"James almost scalded his foot off," Jessie remarked regaining her calm in the heat of the fire. "It's good thing he had strong boots. I doubt your pathetic rubber ones would last long."

Ash glanced down at his shoes. She had a point. His shoes wouldn't stand a chance.

"Fire… Like Moltres said," Ash said suddenly making Team Rocket jump. "We have to beat Fire, Grass, Water, and Lighting. The four elements."

"Bravo! Now how do we do that?" Jessie snapped.

Ash said in stupor for a second thinking. _How can we beat fire tiles that smolder up to the touch? We would have to…_

"Go Totodile!" Ash shouted flinging out his white and red pokeball. In a flash of red light a small blue croc appeared. It began dancing and prancing about for finally getting out of its ball.

Ash smiled.

"Totodile! I need you to use a ice beam… Can you do that?" Ash asked.

Team Rocket was stunned,

_We usually command. Yet Ash asks his pokemon to do things… Weird._

Totodile bounced a reply that could only mean yes.

"Great! Team Rocket," Ash said suddenly turning to them making them jump again. "When Totodile uses ice beam we need to run across, okay?"

"Okay." Team Rocket nodded in unison.

"Now Totodile! Ice beam attack!" Ash shouted pointing out the path to the door. Totodile leapt into the air and spat out a huge frosty beam from it's mouth. They watched as the beam made a small icy pathway to the door. It was obvious it wouldn't stay long.

"Come on!" Team Rocket cried racing across the path. About halfway in the middle Meowth noticed no one behind him.

"Hey Twerp! Come on! The path is melting!" Meowth called back to Ash who was watching them go.

Ash finally snapped out of it and almost ran to the path until he spotted Totodile.

"Return!" Ash returned Totodile.

He then raced at top speed towards the tile.

The first part of the path had melted. Ash jumped onto the path that was left to see the tiles behind him spurt into flames. Ash let out a wail of fright and began running along the path as fast as he could; the flames catching up to him.

Team Rocket finally reached safe harbor just to turn and see Ash running head on into them.

They all hit the wall together in a crumbled heap.

"You jerk! How dare you!" Jessie screamed in fury raising a fist high to hit Ash upside the head when James interrupted her.

"Look!" James cried pointing as the tiles slowly bursting into flames. Slowly the anger fires began to lick at them.

"This whole room's going to catch on fire!" Ash cried in his scrambling to his feet. The whole group rushed to the door; Jessie making to it first.

She yanked on the handle desperately trying to open it but it didn't budge.

"Curse you, door! Open!" Jessie cried with fear, kicking the door.

"Jessie. That won't solve anything. It just gives you a sore toe," James advised.

"Shut up you!" Jessie cried rubbing her hurt toe. "Just shut the hell up!"

"Move," Ash growled pushing them both out of the way.

He grabbed the handle and turned. A warm sort of tingling feeling swept up his arm and the door swung open. They all tumbled inside and shut the door behind themselves.

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Hey! Fire is done! Send me a review on what you think should be next. It can't be Lighting cause that is last!

The choices are Grass or Water…


	11. Bark That Bites

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Eleven**: Bark That Bites

**A**sh laid gasping on the floor for quite some time. He had narrowly escaped death again. He deserved a little break at least. Jessie was the first to her feet. She let out a squeal of astonishment. Ash took a glimpse at what she was gawking at. The room they were in now looked like a jungle. Ash's eyes widened.

"So dat's why it's so hot in here!" Meowth exclaimed, "Really! Is dis a rain forest with no rain?"

James, who was still clutching the floor, forced himself to look up. He wasn't really surprise at what he saw.

"So grass is what we face next," James shrugged, "Doesn't seem that hard."

Ash got to his feet wearily and glared out at the many vines and trees of the thick forest.

"Nothing is what it seem, James." Ash said softly.

This made James' heart skip a beat. Ash's voice was so bone chilling. All of Team Rocket turned to stare at Ash. He ignored their stares.

"What's wrong with him?" James whispered to Jessie. Jessie just shrugged,

"Nerves, I guess."

Ash stood with his back to Team Rocket for a while in till he finally fell to his knees. Team Rocket was once again startled. James rushed to Ash's side.

"Did you feel it?" Ash gasped as James helped Ash shakily to his feet.

"What? Feel what?"

"He was here. Zai… He spoke to you, James."

"He said _Nothing is what it seems, James_?" James guessed.

Ash looked surprised. He turned his amber eyes to James once more, "So you did hear it?"

"Yeah. It came out of you, twerp," Meowth muttered approaching Ash carefully with Jessie at his side.

"It did?" Ash gulped covering his mouth.

"Yeah… You went all weird and said that," Jessie nodded.

Ash blinked and looked around the room wildly.

"How can that be… Zai said that! Not me!" Ash protested.

"But it came from you…" James muttered in confusion.

"How… But… Zai must of-" Ash gulped and then let out a violent shutter; Ash closed his eyes and continued. "Zai must have been controlling me and didn't even know it…"

"But you were able to regain control. So that was something…" James tried to point out.

Ash opened his eyes and stared at James sadly, "Yeah… Or was that Zai wanted?

"Okay enough." Jessie said suddenly breaking the creepy silence that was looming over the group, "Let's not worry about Zai yet. We need to worry about the elements right now."

"Right!" Ash smiled getting back his spirit and getting up on his own feet.

"So how do we defeat this jungle…" James asked.

"Maybe…" Meowth said taking a step towards the mass of green. A vine shot out at him swing over the group. Everyone ducked the blow.

"Okay! Never mind!" Meowth squealed jumping into Jessie's arms.

Jessie let out a snort of disgust and dropped the frightened cat pokemon.

"My turn!" James smiled, "Go Victorybell!"

"Go Chikorita! Go Bulbasaur!" Ash commanded catching on.

"Use razor leaf!" Both trainers shouted in unison.

The plant pokemon (Yes, even Victorybell) all sent out sharp leaves toward the jungle and merely deflected on contact.

Ash and James both dropped their heads in disappointment. But Ash, suddenly, got a idea…

"Go Cyndaquil!" Ash shouted sending out another pokemon.

In the flash of red light, out popped the cute mouse pokemon again. It immediately charged up it back a spurt of flame erupted there.

"Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

The fire pokemon nodded and shot out a trail of fire from its mouth. It hit the forest but unfortunately its attempts were futile.

"Fiddlesticks," Ash snapped his fingers throw the air. "It didn't work."

"Well, this was pretty far. Maybe this was as far as we go," James gave in.

Ash nodded returning Chikorita and Bulbasaur. James returned Victorybell as well.

Just as Ash was about to return Cyndaquil he noticed something funny about it. It was glowing red and radiating with heat.

"Look!" Ash managed to cry to Team Rocket before Cyndaquil let out a determined squeal.

_"It's not gonna end here! Not if I can help it! This is for you master!"_

Cyndaquil drew back a huge breath and then spurt out the biggest flamethrower Ash had ever seen. It was so big it couldn't be a flame thrower. It had to be…

"Fire Blast?" Team Rocket gulped.

The forest withered and died before their very eyes.

"Is this wishful thinking? I think we made it though another task!" Jessie muttered quietly.

Cyndaquil fell in a faint. Ash kneed besides his tuckered out pokemon and smiled, "Great job. You made me very proud. You deserve a good rest. Return."

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

The water chapter is next. Thank you, James Bond and Dragoness, for reviewing!


	12. Hung Out To Dry

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Twelve**: Hung Out To Dry

Ash stood up and followed Team Rocket to the door on the other side of the room again. This time, James was having a hard time opening it. He finally collapsed to the floor. He threw his hands into the air and called, "I give up! I thought if a twerp could do it, I could too. That shot my theory out the window!"

Ash smiled and groped for the door handle. Again, at Ash's light touch the door swung open.

Ash and Team Rocket stood in bewilderment at what lay ahead of them. A long deep ocean.

"Wha- how- who- did –what?" Jessie sputtered.

"It looks like water is next," Ash smiled his eyes twinkling with excitement. "This is going to be fun."

James got to his feet and looked down at the water which was about two feet below them.

"So… Should we swim?"

"No way!" Meowth spat as if the very idea was inhuman.

"Well, actually Meowth is right," Ash smiled. "That water looks to be full of poisonous Tentacruel and Tentacool. One sting from them might only stun but two or three…"

Ash's smile turned into a serious frown, "I would hate to be that person."

Jessie face turned pale.

"So do we cross or do we turn back?" Jessie asked.

"I say turn back," Meowth shouted. "I am not stupid enough to swim with dos little fishes!"

Ash smiled once more.

"Who said we would have to swim?" He was looking up at the ceiling as he spoke. Team Rocket's eyes trailed up there as well.

"Well I'll be darned," Jessie grinned looking at beams on the ceiling. "This Zai character was being decorative and forgot what was in this room."

"Or he wanted us to cross," Ash muttered.

"Well, this is no time to debate! Who wants to go first?" Jessie grinned looking at the shaking pussy cat.

All eyes fell on Meowth.

"What? What are yall staring at?" Meowth asked looking timid.

* * *

** "O**H MY GAWD!! I THINK I'M GOING DIE!" Meowth screamed bloody murder.

"Don't worry, Meowth," Ash encouraged Meowth to continue. "I'm right behind you. I'll catch you if you fall."

They were all going across the beams Meowth in the lead, Ash second, Jessie third, and James last. The only one who was losing it was Meowth. They had almost reached the middle now for the door was in sight.

"This is no time to lose it, Meowth!" James shouted angrily. "We are almost there!"

Meowth put out another shaky hand and placed it on the next beam. Everyone did the same a lot faster then Meowth.

"This going to take forever…" James groaned as they moved a little bit more.

"I think my hair is curling," Jessie cried. "The humidity is getting to it! Hurry, Meowth! I need to get to a mirror!"

"Oh shut your yap! I don't care if yer hair all fell out. I just-" Suddenly Meowth's paw slipped and he fell to the waters below.

"MEOWTH!! NO!!"

Meowth uncovered his eyes and found himself suspended a few feet above water. He glanced upward to see Ash hanging on desperately to Meowth's tail with one hand and the beam at the with the other.

"You saved me?!" Meowth struggled with the words in his amazement.

"Anytime," Ash said through gritted teeth.

He somehow managed to pull Meowth back up and still hold on to the beams. Jessie and James were thrilled.

"Nice catch," James grinned.

"Yeah. I dare say if you joined Team Rocket you would be like … I dunno… First class agent," Jessie smiled trying to think of the highest jobs when she mostly had all of the lowest.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Ash sighed continuing to cross again.

They made it to the other side without any more problems. Meowth literally flung himself to the ground and began kissing it shouting, "Oh I'll never leave you again! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Ash jumped down from the beams with ease and landed next to Meowth. Jessie and James followed.

"That was kind of fun," James smiled. In return, he received a whole lot of death glares.

"Just kidding!" James beamed innocently.

Ash gazed out at the sea that they had just crossed. It never occurred to him that he might wake up one day and Misty would be gone. He always thought he had time to tell her.

_"That girl is gone… But we may be able to save others from turning out like her."_

"Come on twerpo!" Meowth called. "We need someone intelligent to open the door."

At the comment, Meowth got clobbered by both Jessie and James.

Ash laughed. He wished life could go back the way it used to be. When it was Misty or Brock making him laugh.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Okay! That might have been short for you but I have some people coming over to my house so I might be not able to type for awhile. I will be back on as soon as I can! But in the mean time go see _Atlantis – The Lost Empire_! It's a really good movie!


	13. Electric Overload

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Thirteen**: Electric Overload

Ash opened the door mysteriously again. Team Rocket was beginning to get annoyed that they couldn't open any doors.

"What? Are you the chosen butler or something?" Jessie snapped.

Ash blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, anime style.

"Hey, don't complain! Saves energy," James grinned.

"I can open my own doors, thank you," Jessie said curtly walking through the opening, first.

Ash shrugged to James who was looking hurt and followed Jessie in. The next room was full of electric beams that Ash had mostly seen on TV with vaults that robbers robbed.

"Reminds you of the good old days, huh, Jessie?" James sighed.

"I have no clue which good days you are talking about cause all I am reminded of is pain from that twerp's pikachu," Jessie snapped. "I certainly don't want to experience that again!"

"Me neither," Meowth shuttered.

James looked abashed again, "I meant back when we were robbing banks for Giovanni. Not Pokemon."

Jessie let out a sigh and her eyes when all watery, "Yes, the days which I had no clue what Pikachu's thunder shocks could do!! Precious memories!"

She clasped her hands together and let out heavenly sigh again. James moaned and smacked his forehead, "That wasn't what I meant… Oh never mind."

"Well, what do you guys suggest. Open for ideas," Ash smiled looked out over to the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Maybe we could short circuit it… wait," James stopped. "No you would need a electric pokemon for that."

"Anyone else?" Ash asked.

"We could shoot ourselves over the beams," Meowth suggested.

"Uh uh!" Ash shook his head forcefully.

"Why not?"

"Where would we land?"

"The twerp has a point," Meowth nodded taking the idea back.

Ash stared at the high voltage beams for a minute and then smiled.

"These beams shouldn't be too hard to get though. Like a jungle gym," Ash said taking a step towards the beams. He stepped over one, ducked under another, made it just underneath a tricky one and leapt over the next.

Team Rocket watched in astonishment as Ash easily made it to the middle of the beams. He turned back and beckoned them to follow which they slowly did. Once they had all made it to the other side, James let out a happy chuckle, "I think that was the easiest one yet."

Ash was just about to agree when out of thin air a girl appeared by the door. She smiled evilly at Ash. Slowly she made her way towards him.

"Zai wants you," She muttered.

Ash suddenly recognized her.

"Keota?"

"Okay, freaky lady!" Meowth shout leaping in front of Ash. "You aren't laying any filthy hand of yours on the twerps head! He is trying to save the world!"

Keota seemed slightly amused with the cat pokemon. But obviously not enough. She gave the cat a sharp swift boot that sent him hurling back a few feet.

Jessie and James were stunned. But they soon got over it. They lunged at Keota from opposite sides. Keota without even turning her head, lifted her hands up on either side of her. Jessie and James acted as if they got hit by some brute force. They each flew backwards and hit the wall. Ash was in shock.

Keota merely brushed the black bangs out of her eyes and yawned, "Zai wastes no time on weaklings…"

Her eyes narrowed focusing on Ash fully. They pierced him with their icy blue gaze.

"Now you are mine…"

Her eyes suddenly flashed red once more.

Ash jumped back. His legs suddenly worked again. She sent a punch at Ash which he ducked. Ash leapt backwards almost hitting one of the beams. Keota leapt high into the air with a down kick. Ash rolled out of the way. He had to get out of here.

She pursued him all the way. Ash hurriedly rushed past the beams trying not to be shocked and also trying not to be kicked or punched by Keota.

Suddenly Ash got hit in the side by a fierce punch and flung into a nearby beam. It did not catch him kindly. Ash let out a wail of pain and jumped back sliding down the wall. The voltage of the beam was way too high.

Ash felt himself blacking out.

He saw a blurry shadow looming over him. He blinked again to see Keota stand above him smiling. Her voice washed over him, "You are good, little boy. But you are only a little boy…"

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Oh no! How can the Author be so cruel to leave him in this state? Ha! I've done worse to Ashy boy. He'll be fine. Stay tuned!


	14. Liar

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Fourteen**: Liar

**M**ew blew apart another shadow just to come face to face with Mewtwo.

"Mew?! Where is Ash?" Mewtwo asked panicky.

"He is in there! We got him in. What is wrong?" Mew asked shooting a blast at a shadow that was sneakily coming up behind Mewtwo.

Not even a bit startled that Mew had saved him from a lot of pain, he continued.

"He has been up there a long time. Our forces can't take much more of this. They are dying!" Mewtwo sighed. "I have taking my trust with Ash this far, but now we must destroy the orb."

"What orb?" Mew asked confused, "You mean the orb at the bottom of the castle? But Keota said that not just anyone could open it…"

"I didn't say open," Mewtwo said harshly. "We must obliterate it. If the shadows get past us they will be free to inhabit the planet."

Mew blinked in her shock.

"But what if the orb blows?" Mew asked.

"Then it blows. It's the only chance we have. Maybe if I go…" Mewtwo muttered looking up to the tower in the distance.

"No I will go!" Mew smiled. "I might be able to get out before it blows… if it does. But then Ash!"

Mewtwo bowed his head, "He knew what he was getting into…"

* * *

**A**sh slowly opened his eyes to see the world a blur before him. A tall brown haired man stood before him smiling. His clothing looked sort of like something from the Renaissance. He had the black robes and red cloak and everything. Ash closed his eyes and opened them again. The man's face slowly swam into focus.

"Are you okay, kid. I didn't know she would hurt you so badly. Sorry bout that. But I really wanted to meet you," The man beamed. His blackish brown eyes seemed to hold a familiar tone that Ash could lay his finger on. Ash bit his lip and muttered in his weak voice,

"Who are you?"

The man's face brightened with a smile. He stood up from his kneeling position next to Ash showing his height.

"I am the ruler of this tower," The man grinned. He waved his hand about the huge room. It looked like some kind of throne room from the middle ages. It had gorgeous gold plated walls and a marble floors that led toward steps to the throne. The throne was pure gold with velvety red seats and diamonds, rubies, and emeralds encrusted into the arms and legs. Colossal windows stood on either side of the throne looking out to the brutal combat below.

"Then that would make you… Zai?" Ash whispered in bewilderment.

The man nodded and smirked at Ash, "Well, aren't you the bright little tike?"

Ash looked fearfully and tried to get to his feet. He failed miserably.

Zai saw his struggle.

"Don't worry, Ash. You have me all wrong. I would never try and hurt you. I just want us to be friends," Zai looked hurt that Ash was trying to get away.

"F-friends?" Ash sputtered.

"Why yes! You have no idea how lonely it is up in this tower. I just wanted someone to talk to. I got a few people but all they ever talk about it you. I wanted to meet you so we could all be acquainted," Zai smiled picking up a golden rod from off his throne. It looked sort of like a walking stick with a blackish red stone on top. He smiled and threw back his red cloak so that he could walk better towards Ash.

"You could join me. You see, I just want to show people I mean no harm. You can help them see that," Zai smiled swishing his stoned rod in Ash's face.

Ash suddenly felt as though he were dreaming. He couldn't hardly think.

_"Ash, join me… It would be alright. We could save this planet,"_ Zai's voice washed away his own thoughts. It seemed the best thing to do. Yes, join Zai. It would save this planet.

_"Just let it all go. It would be okay,"_ Zai's voice continued, _"You could see your friends again…you could see, Misty. She really misses you. So does Pikachu…"_

Suddenly the doors burst open and Team Rocket tumbled in. Well, at least most of Team Rocket. Meowth was not with them. Keota and some other people in black clocks followed them.

Ash was in such a daze he could only wave.

"What are you doing?" Zai snapped.

Ash noticed his voice seem really faraway now.

"How could you be so stupid as to come in here now! We might lose him!" Zai scowled.

"But sir. These two were trying to intrude and so we merely were trying to stop them," One of the guards cried.

"Bring them in. We will… make some use of them," Zai grinned evilly.

* * *

**J**essie woke up to find the twerp was gone. She rushed over to James and shook him awake.

"Huh? What?" James groaned.

"Ash! The Twerp! He disappeared! We have to find him!" Jessie snapped pointing to opened door as she spoke. James nodded wearily and allowed Jessie to pull him to his feet. The both raced through the doors without stopping to wake up Meowth.

They sprinted down a long hallway. An alarm sounded from somewhere signaling that they were intruding. They were coming upon Zai's chambers, when all of these guards appeared out of nowhere. They stood in front of them blocking their path. The leader did not wear a black cloak like the others. In fact, James and Jessie recalled she was the one who flung them into the wall.

"You will not intrude on us. We are in meeting with Chosen One," Keota hissed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that Chosen One you hold captive is coming with us," Jessie snapped.

Keota nodded to one of the guards that whispered in her ear and then turned back to Jessie.

"The Chosen One can return to you if he wishes to. He is in a meeting with us. He is being told truth. Soon he will not recognize you," Keota growled.

"They are turning him into one of them," James whispered urgently to Jessie. "We have to save him!"

"Right," Jessie nodded back.

She turned back to Keota and grinned, "The Chosen One has a dentist appointment. He has to make an unexpected exit."

"D- dentist? What is this talk? Who are dentist?"

"We are!" James grinned slipping past them all. Jessie soon followed.

"NO! HALT!" Keota shouted in fury.

Team Rocket kicked open the doors to enter a huge throne room. Ash sat on the ground a strange black aurora encircling him. He looked up at them when they came in and waved.

"Good. There is still time," James whispered.

"What are you doing?" Zai snapped.

Team Rocket turned to see the guards rush in after them. They looked frightfully for intruding.

"How could you be so stupid as to come in here now! We might lose him!" Zai scowled.

"But sir. These two were trying to intrude and so we merely were trying to stop them," A guard nearest James spoke up. He didn't talk like Keota. He spoke from his own free will.

"Bring them in. We will… make some use of them," Zai grinned evilly.

He lifted his staff and pointed the stone at the top in Jessie's direction. She stood firm as her eyes went cold gray.

James was flabbergasted. He looked from Jessie to Zai then to Jessie and back to Zai.

"Ha. She is mine. That was simple," Zai laughed.

James saw Ash flinch at the laughter. He was still surrounded by the mist though.

James' shock soon turned to anger.

"Let her go!" James screamed running at Zai; his fist high towards Zai's face.

* * *

**A**sh blinked. _What happened to Jessie? Why did she go all lifeless?_

"Ha. She is mine. That was simple," Zai laughed.

_That laughter. I have heard that laughter before… where?_

Ash cringed.

James who had been in complete shock suddenly grew angry. He raced at Zai his fist raised.

"Let her go!" He cried.

Zai merely swished his staff again. James stopped inched from Zai. Ash could see his eyes went from their normal green to a stone cold gray.

Zai laughed again. The laughter more clearer to Ash now. So much more clearer.

Ash blinked. The aurora around him was fading.

Zai turned back to Ash. Zai's eyes. Those cold eyes…

"You!" Ash spat callously, his words echoing off the walls.

Zai looked confused but Ash was sure now. It was all an act.

"What in heavens name are you talking about, child?"

"You!" Ash shouted again, rage ringing in every word, "It was you! You killed my father!"

Zai's confusion slowly faded to reveal his true being. He grinned nastily, "Yes. So we meet again, kid."

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Hey! This was really cool! Ash just found the murderer of his Dad! What will happen now?

I don't know why I am asking you when I wrote this story!


	15. Last Goodbye

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Fifteen**: Last Goodbye

**M**eowth sat up to a ringing sound in his ears. At first he thought it was just his head but it as he stood up he revised that the ringing came from some sort of alarm. Meowth blinked trying to remember what had happened. It had been such a painful kick. It took him a couple of minutes to realize what had happened exactly and that he was alone in the room now.

"Dey left me?" Meowth said hurt in his voice. He sniffed back his tears and blinked.

"Hold up. Dat aint no alarm clock! Maybe dey got captured," Meowth's eyes brightened at this thought, "Now it is up tah Mighty Meowth tah save dem."

Meowth dashed out of the room and down the long corridor without a care in the world. He had just made it to open door that led to Zai's room when he stopped dead.

* * *

**"Y**ou bastard!" Ash's voice rang out.

Meowth blinked. He took a quick peek into the room and saw a lot of black cloaks and feet. Being small had its advantages and disadvantages. He snuck into the room past all the cloaks and into the shadows. He watched Ash who was sitting before a tall man. The twerp was strangely glowing a black color. This freaked Meowth out a bit till he saw Jessie and James.

"What is going on?" Meowth hissed staring at the two best friends he had. They were frozen standing side by side with the other cloaked people.

Then something caught Meowth's eye. It was the stone on top of the tall man's staff.

"I know Jessie and James wanted to be good guys in this mission but I didn't say I had to. That thing has to be worth something," Meowth smiled greedily. He rubbed his hands together and smiled at all the things he could buy.

"But until then..." Meowth receded back into the shadows.

Zai smiled at Ash's insult. Apparently, it hadn't stung as much Ash wanted it to.

"Oh Ash. I never really intended to kill your father. He just got into the way. He saved you that night but…"

"Why were you after me in the first place?" Ash shouted interrupting Zai.

Zai looked a bit taken a back by Ash's sudden question. He smiled and stared as Ash in an amused way.

"I would of thought you would of figured it out by now."

Zai began circling Ash making Ash very nervous.

"Aw. Ashy boy. You have know idea how it is to be alone. It consumes you. It tears you apart and leaves you wanting to die. I was like that all my life. Alone. I had been abandoned at the age of two. My mother left me to die. I have hated humans since. I hated everything.

"You couldn't possibly understand being helpless to the mercy of wilderness and harsh conditions of this world. I wanted power. I wanted people to lie at my feet. Whether they were dead are not did not matter to me. As long as I was more powerful," Zai smiled as if his past was a sweet fairy tale.

Ash didn't say a word. He could believe that Zai wished such horrible things. He grew up in a terrible way. It didn't add up to why he wanted to kill Ash though.

"I slowly gained power. I studied arts of magic. Long forgotten dark arts that humans did not have the capability to work. I was frustrated. I could not work the powers of the arts.

"But one day, it worked. I can't remember the spell… but I cast it. My blood did contain magic! I was so thrilled. I began increasing my power. I stole the lives of others. Their deaths made me more powerful. This was hundreds of years before you were born, Ash. People were stupid. They had only primary weapons made by what they could find. Stones, clubs, sling shots. They were easily defeated."

Ash gritted his teeth. Zai knew that those people were defenseless. He was as worse then anyone Ash had ever met. He cared nothing. He only slaughtered people.

"Back in those times," Zai continued watching Ash with a smirk on his face. "People were rather peaceful. Most of them at least. They interfered with no one else's business. They barely saw anyone outside their village. That's why no one could stop me. No one tried. Nothing like me had ever happened to the world before. They were just hoping I would go away. But I didn't."

Ash clenched his fist; his finger nails digging deep into the palms of his hands.

"I remember one village I attacked. I had just killed everyone in the village except a little girl and her grandma. The grandma was trying to protect her. She screamed and struggled; keeping the child away from me. She told the child to run and turned to me. I remember her last words as if they were my own…

"_You fool. That child will be your downfall. Keota! She will lead another- the true Chosen One. Ash Ketchum will crush you,__" _Zai stopped for a moment studying Ash's face. Ash's expression had not changed. He still looked angry.

"That old woman was smart," Ash growled, "You killed her, didn't you?"

Zai grinned, "You know me all too well."

"She was Keota's Grandma! How could you destroy her family?!" Ash screamed in fury. He tried to fight the mist that was holding him down but he was too exhausted.

"You foolish child. That grandma was just another meaningless death. You have no clue how many people claimed someone would be my downfall. That I would not succeed. They were all wrong," Zai grinned taking a seat at his throne. "The pokemon legendaries saw what I was doing a decided to stop me. The people of the planet and the pokemon united in combat with me. By that time I had several followers. I wanted more. I kidnapped children and raised them in the way of the dark arts and then soon I discovered how to use this crystal."

Zai pulled out a beautiful slender crystal. It glowed a bright crimson red in his hands. Ash blinked.

_ That is the crystal Mew was talking about!_

"This crystal was found in a mine by one of my most loyal subjects. Its mysterious power destroyed half the crew. It was carefully brought to me. I learned its power was unlimited. Only ones with magic in their blood can use it or they perish. Just like that crew.

"This crystal is so powerful I couldn't control it. I had to make a staff to control its magnificent force. This staff here," Zai smiled lifting his staff. "It helps me control the power. This crystal gave me everlasting life. I can control people with it. It uncovers they utmost desires and most sincere fears. And turns it against them. It steals their life leaving the rest of them to me."

"Then where does the life go?" Ash asked rashly.

Zai grinned happily, "To the orb."

Ash blinked in puzzlement. Zai grinned once more, "The orb was sort of like a spiritual world that the crystal creates. The life is paced there for all eternity. Don't even think you can save them… But you'll be with them soon."

Ash noticed that the weakening was the aura's doing. Zai was killing him as he talked. But somehow Ash was lasting longer then James and Jessie. Maybe cause his fears and desires we not as easily turned against him.

"The legendary forces did a surprise attack on the tower I made home one unfaithful day. They carried a girl with them. At once I realized she was Keota. The powerful Pokemon tried to protect her. But she would not hear of it. She told them she only need Moltres to fight me.

"They made it to my chamber but I was able to lock Moltres out. Keota fought me. She avoided me, hiding throughout the tower. She managed to steal my crystal. But she couldn't find the way out.

"Moltres kept trying to find her but her attempts were useless. I found her in the orb room. She couldn't break the seal of the orb with the crystal. She had failed the planet. I turned her into my servant," Zai smiled evilly.

"You sick –" Ash almost cursed. Zai grinned happily, "Yes. Let that anger fill you!"

Zai's words struck Ash hard. He regained his calm. Zai only reminded him what Mewtwo had told him only a few hours before.

_"Let your heart be the guide. If you cloud up your focus with hate and fear, Zai _**_will _**_win. _

Zai frowned as he saw Ash's anger drop. He missed…

"The Pokemon had managed to beat me in one way or another. The pokemon stripped me of my powers. I could no longer hurt this planet. I vowed to return to power. But the pokemon ignored my words. They sentenced me to life on earth as a helpless human. They brain wiped me and sent me to live a solitary life in the mountains. My life could not be destroyed. That is why they did the next best thing.

"One thought never left my head though. Two words, _Ash Ketchum._ Keota could not be returned to normal as with the others so they imprisoned them in the crystal. The crystal too was hidden. It took me till now to find it. I remember traveling for a clue to why I was cursed with eternal life.

"I found a battle being shown on a TV set in this rundown bar. It showed your father's match. I watched him win the title with little interest. But then… they said his name. _Jeffery Ketchum…_" Zai smiled even more broadly as Ash cringed, " I knew I had to find you and destroy you till I could remember everything. And then I saw a man with your last name. Maybe… I saw him run to his family. He hugged and kissed one girl. I spotted the ring on her finger. I knew then. This man was married to a girl which name was told to me by the bartender. _Delia Ketchum… _I knew at an instant. It was their child I must kill. And the boy would be named Ash.

"I had destroy that whole family if I could. Finally you were born. It was all over the news. Pokemon Master's boy was born! I was thrilled. My long wait had come at last… And of course your foolish mother named you Ashton Ketchum. I knew now that my search had ended. It took me a long time to find you. You were already three. You had gone on a outing with your father one night. To the pokemon stadium…" Zai's voice trailed off.

Ash remembered now…

* * *

_**A**sh skipped happily along, trying to keep up with his father's long strives. _

_He had taken them to the Indigo Pokemon Stadium. Ash loved it here. His father would always tell him of the many battles and fight fought here. Ash loved it a night the most. He and his dad would sit in the bleachers looking down to the stadium that gleamed in the twilight while Jeffery told stories. The stories his Dad told were so vivid that Ash could almost see the battle before him. Almost hear the cheers of the thousands of people. _

_It was so wonderful to curl up his father's lap and fall asleep listening to his voice. That was something Ash missed most about his father. His voice. _

_But today Jeffery was not telling stories. He took Ash out into the middle of the stadium and told him to close his eyes._

_ "Now don't open them till I tell you," Jeffery smiled._

_Ash obeyed giggling with delight. _

_ "Okay. Open them." _

_Ash opened his eyes to see pokeball in his hands. Ash blinked._

_ "What? This is just a ordinary pokeball."_

_Jeffery smiled at his son's disappointment. He placed a hand over his son's and smiled, "It's warm…"_

_Ash blinked. Jeffery continued, "There is pokemon in there. A pokemon that can feel, think, hear, and act…"_

_ "Like us?" Ash interrupted._

_ "Yes. Pokemon need us as friends. Not as masters. When you look at this ball what do you see?" Jeffery asked wisely._

_ "A red and white ball…"_

_ "No.."_

_ "A round red and white ball…"_

_Jeffery laughed. His laughter made Ash smile._

_ "No. Ash this is a device used to contain pokemon. When this ball hits the pokemon its yours… all because this ball says so."_

_Ash blinked again. This was one of the most confusing discussions Ash had ever listened to. Even more confusing then the birds and the bees._

_ "What I am trying to tell you is that pokeballs may say the pokemon is your but pokemon are alive. They are warm. They live. Humans must never claim a pokemon. They must become friends first," Jeffery smiled._

_Ash nodded slowly getting the point._

_ "Okay… But my tummy hurts," Ash groaned._

_ "Are you hungry again…"_

* * *

**A**sh didn't want to remember what came next. He knew the rest. Zai came running in.

He took out his gun and shot out at him. Jeffery leapt in front of Ash.

He remember briefly of Jeffery laying on the ground rubbing away Ash's tears from his cheeks.

The last words…

He could hear them now. Before his sobs and Zai taunt drowned out what his father tried to tell him.

But now...

_"Ash. Don't cry. I may leave but you must go on Ash."_

He finally knew what his father and Mew meant. He couldn't dwell on his friends. He couldn't blame himself anymore.

Ash looked up at Zai. He was laughing. His plan was working so far. But his plan had suddenly backfired.

"Zai!" Ash said suddenly and sharply.

Zai turned. His gaze met Ash's. Zai turned pale. Ash's amber eyes were filled with confidence… Ash was no longer afraid. The mist surrounding Ash faded.

"No! Impossible! How could this be happening!" Zai screamed.

Ash slowly rose to his feet his eyes not leaving Zai for a second. A slight smirk appeared on Ash's face, "Impossible things are happening everyday."

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Oh yeah! One of my favorite parts! Yeah!


	16. Cold Kisses

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Sixteen**: Cold Kisses

**A**sh stood up to his fear. And now Zai was powerless to control him.

"You fool!" Zai laughed. "Can't you see?! You have been fighting a losing battle. Even if I can't control you I can control the rest of the world…"

Zai stood up from his seat at the throne and walked towards Ash. He thrust the staff in Ash's face. Ash didn't flinch.

"As long as I have this staff nothing can go wrong."

Ash blinked. He swore he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. He tried to avoid his amusement. Meowth was after the staff.

"You can not win. I won't let you get away with it," Ash shouted hoping rather than believing.

_Come on, Meowth! Attack! Get the staff!_

Zai glared at Ash suspiciously.

"What makes you so sure?"

Ash knew now. Meowth wouldn't take the staff in till Ash and Zai were away from it. He would need a distraction. Ash was going to be the distraction.

Ash backed away from Zai smiling. Zai's suspicious eyes followed him.

"Cause I'm going to escape!" Ash laughed turning to run. He pushed past the stunned guards and raced down the hallway.

"After him you fools!" Zai snapped at the guards. Most of them scrambled after him while the others stood in attention. Zai looked at each of the guards in turn pausing at the one with a pikachu at her side.

"You. Dispose of the boy," Zai hissed to the girl. She lowered her hood to reveal a small young red head with black empty eyes.

"Yes master," Misty nodded.

* * *

**M**eowth watched as Ash ran from the room.

"Does he want me to take the staff?" Meowth whispered.

He took a glimpse at who he know knew was Zai. Ash just risked his neck to give him a opportunity to steal the small stone on the staff. Meowth was sure of it. But couldn't Meowth do it. It seemed as if Meowth's courage had failed him.

He almost got it when Zai was telling his long story. If only Ash had him talking a bit longer…

But past was past. Zai still clutched the staff. If only he would put it down…

* * *

**A**sh sprinted out of the guards grasp. They were all either too slow or too clumsy. They obviously were not the special guards Zai had been so proud of. They had just joined Zai out of fear. Ash turned the left instead of straight to space, where the electric task was, hoping to lose the guards. Indeed, Ash slipped into a nearby training room and the guards ran right past. Ash let out a sigh of relief. He had no clue where he was now. All he knew was that this room was big and it was far from the exit.

"Ash," A bodiless voice hissed.

The hair on the back of Ash's neck prickled. He spun around sensing danger but saw no one. Ash turned back again to watch out for guards. No noise followed. Only the steady beating of his heart. Ash began to feel drowsy. He had standing he for a long time now. If he stayed much longer he might fall asleep.

"Ashton Ketchum…"

Ash froze at the sound of his full name. He turned around again to see no one. Was Zai here? Playing a trick on his mind?

Sweat beaded down Ash's forehead. He knew someone was in here besides him. He was afraid to run but afraid to stay as well.

_"The mind can play tricks," _Ash remembered his mom telling him one night back when he was five; after he had woken up afraid of the monster in his closet_. "Don't let you mind fool you. Let your heart be your flashlight. Let it drive back the darkness of fear."_

Ash smiled. His parents were full of sayings and wisdom. Ash always knew his father's words as things that came out of dreams that something didn't make sense to the mind but sense to the heart. But his mother always seemed to sing the words that played the perfect sense. Jeffery said words of courage but Delilah said words of comfort. Remembering of his parent Ash managed to his past his panic and regain the center of calm. It was hard. Ash wasn't used to being the wisest. He was usually the hyper little kid. But now he had to change that…

"Who is there?" Ash said coolly looking about the area. Not a thing stirred. Moonlight played from the windows coloring Ash silver in the light. Ash glanced about.

"Ash…" A voice echoed again. "Come to me Ashton Ketchum."

Ash shivered. Whoever this was, was giving him the creeps.

Out of the shadows came a cloaked figure. Ash took a step backwards. The person dropped the cloak at the feet to reveal a young scrawny red head wearing a yellow tank top and short blue jeans. Ash's mouth dropped. Misty's eyes were no longer blue a blank empty black. She stared at Ash no emotion on her face.

"Misty…" Ash muttered in bewilderment. She walked up to him while Ash kept a steady pace back.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty said in a caring voice. "Why are you afraid?"

Ash bit his lip. Was it really her? Or was this another of Zai's tricks?

Misty continued to walk closer. Ash's back hit the door. He fumbled for the door knob but it didn't turn. He was trapped. Ash's heart was beating rapidly. What was going on?

"Ash… I was so worried. I wanted to find you," Misty whispered coming face to face with Ash, "I couldn't. Zai held me captive…"

Ash was even more startled now. He knew something was wrong. This wasn't Misty!

Misty lifted and hand and caressed Ash's cheek. She was smiling.

Ash was frozen with fear.

"What do you want with me?!" Ash shouted bitterly.

Misty ignored him. She looked deeply into Ash's eyes. She leaned closer… Her lips touched his lightly for a brief moment. There was no warmth in the kiss. Ash pulled away, disgusted.

"You aren't, Misty!" Ash screamed pushing her away from him. "Get away!"

"What are you talking about, Ash?" Misty smiled. "I thought you loved me?"

Ash blinked. Had he made a mistake? This was all too confusing.

"I do… But not that way!" Ash muttered wiping his lips on the back of his hand. "Misty and I are friends! But that- that was wrong!"

"You _are _only a child," Misty smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ash growled.

Misty grinned, "You are right. I am not Misty."

Ash flinched.

_So Zai was telling the truth. They are all gone. And here I was hoping against hope…_

"I am sent here to destroy you. And believe me I will not hold back," Misty continued, "The Misty you once knew is gone. She is better off there. She won't see what I'm about to do to you!"

Misty got into her fighting stance, "Any last words?"

"Yeah. Just one," Ash smiled reaching for the door knob, "Chow!"

Ash dashed out the door.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Now that was a real short chapter! I apologize! It was not my intention to make it so short.

I will try not to do that again!


	17. Captured

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Seventeen**: Captured

**Z**ai sat back down comfortably in his throne. Unbeknownst to him but knowst to us, Meowth waited in the shadows for him to make the slight mistake that would save their planet.

"Put dat darn staff down," Meowth hissed from the shadows. "Come on!"

* * *

**A**sh rushed though the hallways zipping past the guards when he had to. Ash stopped for a minute to catch his breath.

_I think I lost her._

Some growls down at Ash's feet drove him to glance down. There Pikachu stood; its back arched and sparks flying from its red cheeks. Ash jumped back startled. Pikachu had been taken too. Its eyes held nothing.

_But if Pikachu is here then that must mean…_

Ash looked up to stare strait into the vacant eyes of another of his best friends…Brock. Ash stumbled backwards falling into someone. Ash spun about to see Misty again. Ash let out a frightened wail and ran the other way.

_This can't be happening! I have to get out of here! _

Ash hadn't got more than four spaces when he ran head on into Keota. Ash fell backwards onto his back, knocking the wind out of himself. He attempted to get to his feet and run away again but someone pushed him to his feet, holding Ash's arms firmly behind him. It turned out to be Brock. Ash couldn't break his grip. Pikachu was sitting upon Misty's shoulder when she approached him. Ash struggled as she came deadly close.

"We caught you," Misty hissed.

* * *

**Z**ai stood up suddenly leaving his staff propped up by the throne. This was Meowth's chance.

Zai walked up to the center of the room when five figures appeared from teleport. Brock was holding Ash so he couldn't escape while Misty, Keota and Pikachu walked up to Zai.

"Now Ash," Zai smiled walking up to Ash. "You need to relax. You could have everything you want if you allow me to be your ruler."

Ash smirked despite the fact he was helpless, "Okay. First request… drop dead!"

Zai wasn't pleased.

"Look here, Ash. You may have escaped my control powers but my methods on torture are much more crafted," Zai snarled at the stubborn eleven year old.

"And I care why?" Ash snapped back just as curtly.

"You will care when you are wailing at my feet in pain," Zai screeched.

"Bow to your future ruler!" Misty hissed to Ash.

"I would rather die!" Ash screamed in fury.

"Bow!" Brock shouted flinging Ash to the ground. A shot of pure white shot out at Brock sending him hurling into a nearby wall.

Everyone's eyes turned to Meowth who was clutching the black stone out in front of him in shock.

"Wicked." Meowth gulped.

"Agh! How did that cat get my stone?!" Zai screamed. He turned to Misty and Pikachu. "Get that cat and obliterate him!"

Misty and Pikachu raced toward Meowth. The defenseless pokemon let out a screech of fright and threw the stone up into the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Zai screamed. The stone plummeted from its great height and smashed onto the hard marble floor. It broke into a thousands pieces.

Everyone stood frozen in silence staring at the ruined stone on the floor. Ash gradually got to his feet.

"Well, there goes my million," Meowth sighed.

Misty and Pikachu both fell into a crumbled heap on the floor soon followed by Brock and the rest of the cloaked guards in the room.

"What happening to them?!" Ash cried.

"I dunno!" Meowth shouted in fear as Jessie and James both fell as well. Ash dashed Misty and Pikachu's side. He shook them panicky, but to no avail they did not respond.

"Keep trying, Ashy boy. Maybe they will wake if you shake them harder," Zai's taunted from above him. Ash glared up at him.

"What did you do to them!"

"Yeah!" Meowth shouted from Ash's side.

"I? I did nothing, you foolish child," Zai smiled evilly. "Your plan back fired. That was the only thing that gave them life. They are just as they should be now. Empty bodies."

"You-" Ash shouted in rage jumping up to punch Zai in that big jaw of his. Suddenly the earth moved. Ash fell down back to the floor.

"What's happening now?!" Ash exclaimed.

Zai let out a nasty chuckle that reminded Ash more of that horrible murderer he was.

"Seems like you took too long. Your friends have decided to destroy the orb."

The tower gave another violent shutter.

"So why is the tower feel like its going to fall?" Ash gulped clutching the floor for support. Meowth was beginning to whimper afraid of the answer.

"So Mew and Mewtwo forgot to fill you in on that one crucial detail?" Zai laughed. "You are so unprepared."

"Tell me!" Ash growled getting to his shaky legs.

"The orb is part of the tower. When they destroy that orb it will blow," Zai grinned. "But I know one thing that the legendaries don't. When it blows it will cause a explosion that will wipe out half of your puny planet."

Ash turned pale. His eyes fell upon the crystal bond about Zai's neck.

_The crystal. I have to use it to open the orb. If I can stop Mew there still might be a chance to save this world._

Ash leapt onto Zai so suddenly Zai wasn't able to avoid him. Ash pushed Zai down to the ground, and yanked the crystal off Zai's neck. Zai protested but Ash merely socked Zai in the nose. Zai was out cold.

"That should keep him," Ash smiled. "Come on, Meowth. We still have a chance to save ourselves."

"Really?" Meowth wiped away his tears and stared at Ash with his big oval eyes.

"Yep." Ash grinned standing up off of Zai and put the necklace round his own neck. It stopped glowing red and turned all clear. Ash blinked down at it.

"Why did dat stop?" Meowth asked.

"I guess cause I'm not magic in blood," Ash shrugged.

"Or maybe ya aren't using dat right…" Meowth pointed out.

"Well, I don't want to use it. Not yet anyway," Ash smiled. "Come on. We need to some how get to the bottom of this tower…"

"Maybe I can be of service," A voice said behind them.

Slowly they turned…

To Be Continued….

Please R+ R!

Okay! I know that once again I have left you at a cliff hanger but that is my style of writing…

Sorry folks! I guess you have to wait again!


	18. Helping Hand

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Eighteen**: Helping Hand

**T**here behind them stood a cloaked guard not much younger then Ash. He pulled back his hood to reveal himself to be a red headed boy. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to be looking straight past them.

"Hello. My name is Kamon."

"K- Kamon?" Meowth sputtered. "Hey you're dat brat that has been causing all dat trouble for Team Rocket. They got a really large sum of money on your head. Almost as much as da twerp here."

Meowth jabbed one of his fingers in Ash's direction. Ash blushed.

"Hi. I'm A-" Ash began holding out his hand to Kamon.

"Ashton Ketchum. I heard all about you from Zai," Kamon smiled. "But you prefer Ash, I think."

"Yeah." Ash flushed pulling back his hand when Kamon didn't take it.

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you in some way?" Kamon asked panicky.

"Oh no! No…" Ash stopped and gawked at Kamon as if he was staring at the boy fully for the first time. "Are you blind?"

Kamon reddened in the cheeks. He nodded, "I was blinded in a car accident when I was three. I have been a orphan ever since…"

Ash was shocked. It must be dreadful to have your whole world blacken out at that young age. And then to find your parents didn't survive.

"Do not let my disability take you for granted. Many do," Kamon grinned referring to Zai. "I can do about everything you can do, Ash."

"Why are you helping us?!" Meowth asked skeptically.

"To save the planet. Zai attacked my home town of Goldenrod. I was just helping my Grandpa by getting the groceries when he attacked. I begged him not to kill a poor blind boy and that I would work with him. He bought it. Simple, really. I get away with things like that all the time. Like half price pokeballs. I knew that if I could somehow get a chance I could help you two. So I will!"

Ash felt a stir of jealously_. Half price pokeballs?! Man!_

"How can you help us?" Meowth hissed still not convinced.

"I can show you the orb room. And tell you how to open it," Kamon smiled his empty blue eyes flashing with excitement.

"How?" Ash demanded.

"Follow me," Kamon smiled mysteriously.

* * *

**Z**ai's eyes fluttered open. His head was spinning. He tried desperately to remember where he was but his brain was going in slow motion. The only thing her could remember at that moment was a name.

_Ashton Ketchum._

* * *

**"T**his is the room," Kamon gasped as they had reached the bottom floor coming upon a huge steel door.

Ash blinked.

"You know Kamon… I don't think I have the strength to move that," Ash smiled sheepishly.

"What are you talking about? What?" He pressed his hand on the cold steel and jumped back in shock. "That wasn't there before!"

"Well, it's here now!" Meowth spat. "How do we move it?"

The earth shook again. It took a minute for Ash to regain his balance. He leaned against the door when it disappeared.

Ash fell on his side with a loud thud.

"Ow."

Kamon and Meowth ran in after him.

"I guess that door was a fake to fool people. I felt solid to me," Kamon wondered.

"Maybe you have to wish not for it to open for it to open," Ash grumbled.

"That would make sense," Kamon smiled.

Ash looked about the room they had arrived in. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all metal . In the very center stood a hole that led to a abyss and hovering above it was a big black glowing orb. Ash guessed this is what they were looking for. A small podium stood beside this but Ash didn't give it much thought.

"Ash?!" A voice called in bewilderment from high above them.

They all turned there gazes up expect for Kamon to see a flying cat pokemon up at the ceiling. Mew held a blast in her hand aiming for the black orb.

"NO!" Ash cried scrambling to his feet. "Don't shoot, Mew!"

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Once again, I have failed to finish… Don't worry! I'll make this nice and long for all of you!

.


	19. Chosen One

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Nineteen**: Chosen One

**D**elia looked out the Pokemon Center window clutching the whimpering Togepi to her chest.

The sky was turning a light shade of crimson. Whispers and excited mummers erupted about the room. They were all pointing up at the sky that had once covered by obscurity. Mrs. Ketchum caught some of what they were saying.

_ "This is a bad omen!"_

_ "Is this the end?!"_

_ "We are all gonna die!"_

Nurse Joy hurried over and tried to push everyone away from the windows.

"Everyone, please get away from the windowpanes. There is nothing to see," Nurse Joy smiled painfully shutting all the blinds. She didn't want the people to panic. Nurse Joy attempted to shut out the horror filled scene with the help of her two Chanseys.

She reached the one window which Delia was staring out and lost her smile. She let out a sigh gazing at the heartsick mother.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" Nurse Joy said softly putting a kind hand on her shoulder. Delia made no notation that she was being spoken to but Nurse Joy could tell she was listening.

"You're son will be fine. He is very brave for risking his life like that for us. You should be proud," Nurse Joy attempted to cheer her up.

Mrs. Ketchum let a small smile creep across her face.

"Oh. But I am very proud of my little boy. I just wish he would hurry on home to me."

* * *

** "M**ew stop! Don't shoot that blast!" Ash cried.

Mew flinched.

"Ash… You're alive."

"Yes, but neither of us will be if you destroy the orb," Ash shouted again. It felt like he was talking to a brick wall.

Mew looked from Ash to Kamon then to Meowth and then back to Ash. She couldn't believe they had survived.

"No, Ash. Zai is coming. I feel his presence!" Mew shouted down to them.

Ash blinked. He looked around them. Ash didn't see Zai anywhere.

"I must destroy the orb. Its power is way too dangerous!" Mew shouted lifting the blast once more.

"But I have the crystal!" Ash protested lifting the crystal up for Mew to see.

Mew glared down at him.

"Ash! You fool! You were supposed to take the crystal out to Mewtwo. Now you are too late!" Mew screamed. "The crystal is worthless here. No one can use it. We needed to give the crystal to Mewtwo to analyze."

"But the crystal will open the orb!" Kamon shouted up to her.

"You forgot that the crystal had to be used by the pure one. Keota is gone. It is too late to find out who else might have the power!" Mew shouted getting annoyed.

"We could test! But if you destroy the orb it will blow-" Ash tried to explain.

Mew refused to listen anymore,

"It is too late to test. The shadows are destroying everything. If we destroy the central power source they will stop their killing. I know you want to save your friends, Ash, but it is too late for them!"

"This isn't about my friends, Mew! This is about my planet! If you destroy the orb the planet will blow-" Ash cried.

" Zai is coming. I can not listen to your nonsense any longer, Ash. Run. Take your friends. You still may have time to survive." Mew screamed releasing the blast.

"NOOOOO!" Ash, Kamon, and Meowth screamed.

The blast hit its target. The orb began whirling round and round turning a deep red. It shot out beams of sliver about every other second.

The first one came out at Kamon. Ash pushed Kamon and him to the ground as the blast flew over their heads.

Another shot out at Meowth, almost grazing his side.

The last shot at Mew. Mew was unprepared. It hit her covering her in a silverish glow for a split second. She let out a weak cry and plummeted towards the ground.

Ash got to his feet faster then he thought he could. He ran at full speed skidding across the slick floor. He slipped and slid on his side catching Mew inches before she hit her doom.

Ash let out a weak moan, his side killing him. His vision was going blurry. The orb began spinning wildly out of control now. It started gradually making its way higher and higher into the air. Ash watched in amazement. As so did Kamon and Meowth. They were all thinking the same thing.

_Is this the end_

A bright white light filled the room blinding Ash. He felt himself let go. He blacked out…

* * *

**A**sh didn't know how long he was out. He had no time to think about it when he came to. Kamon was over him, shaking him desperately. Ash's eyes opened slowly. His sight was still faulty. He could just make out the outline of Kamon in front of him.

"Ash! The crystal will blow any moment now. We must escape!" Kamon cried. Meowth was at his side nodding vigorously.

Ash let out a weak grunt, "Take Mew."

Kamon nodded and took the limp pokemon out of Ash's grasp. Ash slowly got up after him. His side was still killing him and his head hurt really bad.

"Can ya walk, twerp?" Meowth asked his voice in a timid whisper.

Ash had never known Meowth to care about anyone but himself. Maybe that was all Meowth let on.

Ash nodded his head faintly. He felt so drained. Ash only hoped he could stand.

Ash pushed himself up and found he was fine. This was good. They had only seconds left. The Orb was looking deadly at each passing moment.

"Come on," Kamon urged.

They all ran to the exit only to find someone waiting for them.

"Well. Well. Well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Zai grinned.

Ash began to shake with anger.

_Not now. Not when they were this close…_

"You," Kamon hissed relying on his guess of who stood in front of him.

"Is it you? Or am I me? Or him?" Zai mocked.

Ash clenched his fists, "Can it! We don't have time for this!"

"Oh really? Seems to me you aren't going anywhere," Zai beamed at them all.

"You are going leave us here to die?!" Meowth screamed with fear.

"Yes. That's the plan," Zai smirked.

"You're nuts!" Ash spat.

"No. Just bored." Zai yawned carelessly.

"Let us through!" Kamon shouted his anger reaching its boiling point.

"Forget about it. You all are gonna die. And I'll be here to make sure of it," Zai smiled.

Ash stood staring at Zai angrily. He could easily overpower them. They were only a bunch of kids. It was worthless to protest. Suddenly a voice from somewhere echoed into Ash's thoughts,

**Use the crystal. Look at it. Hold it. Let it all go. Put all your anger and fear into the crystal. Put your hate! Put your sadness.**

Ash blinked. Should he? Ash took out the crystal. All eyes were on Ash now. Did they hear the voice too? Zai was looking pale.

_Use it? But how can I use it?_

**Take it off your neck. Hold it. Concentrate.**

Ash did as the voice told him. It seemed stupid. What was he doing? Maybe this was him going nuts before he died. Maybe…

The crystal felt warm in his grasp. Strangely warm… Was it supposed to be this warm? Hot! Ash jumped back in surprise when the crystal erupted in a blue light. Ash wailed in fright. He couldn't see! He could feel anything!

Let it go, Ash! Don't be afraid! You'll be fine. Trust me!

Ash did as he was told once more…

* * *

**M**eowth blinked. The blinding light dimmed in till it was just a small orb surrounding the crystal. Ash stood with his eyes, shut the orb suspended in the gap between his hands. A heavenly song wafted through the air. No one dared to speak.

A air current rushed around the small boy engulfing him in the small tornado.

"He is the one!" Zai whispered in disbelief.

Kamon and Meowth both stepped away from Ash, suddenly afraid.

The tornado slowly died and Ash stood with his eyes till shut. The glowing crystal still in his grasp.

"Look at him… oh," Meowth blushed when Kamon gave him a dirty look, "He looks so calm."

The music sounded like a harp being twanged to a certain song. It was really beautiful.

"Twerp?" Meowth whispered timidly.

Ash slowly opened his eyes. They were glowing a light shade of blue like the crystal. Meowth jumped onto Kamon's shoulder in fright.

"What is it?" Kamon asked.

"Twerpo has gone freako!" Meowth cried.

Ash turned and started to walk towards the podium. But Zai had something else in mind.

"Hold it right there!" Zai shouted jumping in front of Ash.

Ash walked around him. This made Zai even more angrier. He leapt in front of Ash once more.

"Listen here, kid. That crystal is mine!"

Ash ignored him and continued on walking.

"Give it to me!!" Zai screamed reaching out for the crystal. As soon as his hand was placed upon it he drew it back and let out a blood curdling scream. His hand began to disappear and well as the rest of himself. Soon all that was let of Zai was his red cape.

Ash kept on walking as if he didn't notice the man who had just died. He reached the podium and Meowth let out a frightened wail.

"No! Twerp- uh… Ash don't!" Meowth cried, "Only the pure one can use the crystal."

Ash turned, his glowing eyes falling upon the cat. He smiled showing the first bit of Ash since the crystal started glowing,

** Do not worry. Ash will be fine.**

Ash turned back once more to the podium. In the center front was a tall stone with ancient writing all over it. Ash placed the crystal in the center. It fell right into place. The writing glowed to life in the bluish light. It sent out a blue beam for the orb high above them. The beam engulfed the orb and broke the black crust. Inside was a golden orb that hummed with light. This little orb shot a ray hurling into the sky that separated into lots of small beams. One such beam hovered down to Kamon and went into Mew's body. Mew stirred.

Ash stood staring at the stone till he collapsed to his knees and then fell onto the ground, knocked out.

What was left of the orb surrounded the tower making it disappear.

Peace had returned…

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

That is it! No just kidding. There is one last chapter! Man… This took me a long time to write this!


	20. Faith Renewed

**Faith in a Child**

**Chapter Twenty**: Faith Renewed

Delia continued to gaze out the window. Suddenly her eyes caught something. Was that a ray of sunlight? Slowly but surely the sun on the horizon slowly leaked into view. Delia let out a muffled cry of joy and covered her mouth with her free hand. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. She welcomed them.

"Togepi. Look! Ash has done it," Mrs. Ketchum whispered to the little baby pokemon in her arms.

Togepi rolled over and let out a small relaxing yawn,_ "Yea! Go… Daddy…"_

But Delia wasn't the only one to recognized the trickle of light coming in through the windows. A young brown haired boy who had been sleeping not too far away from Mrs. Ketchum woke up suddenly to find warm sunlight on his face.

"The sun? It's sunlight! Look everyone! Sunlight!" The boy called.

Soon everyone was at the windows peering out at the fiery ball's beauty that had been long since forgotten. Even Nurse Joy, who was still busy mending the wounded pokemon and humans had to pause by a window and smile.

Delia was positively beaming; tears shinning down her face,

"Oh. Ashton Ketchum. My boy. You saved us yet again…"

* * *

** L**ugia did a swift summersault through the air to avoid the shadows nasty hyper beam. It still pursed him up high into the sky. Lugia couldn't get the shadow off his tail. He flew higher into the clouds just to spot a shimmer of light rising above the hills…

"Could it be?" Lugia gulped staring down at it as it rose higher and higher.

The shadow hadn't given up. It powered up a elemental beam aimed at the water beast.

Slowly the sunlight spilled over the valley. As it wafted over the battle scene, the shadow creatures let out wails of agony and vanished with the night. Lugia turned just as the shadow creature released the beam and diminished. The golden beam made it inched before striking Lugia down when it too faded.

Lugia blinked in surprise.

_"Close call, huh?" _Celebi giggled hovering by.

"You could say that," Lugia gulped staring at the dead air in front of him.

Arcticuno flew up into the air next to them to report,_ "All the shadows are gone but I am afraid out of our battle only us remained standing…" _

"Mewtwo?" Lugia whispered.

_"Oh… Yeah. He and Moltres made it too," _Acticuno nodded_. "But everyone else had a hard time…"_

_"Shut up and look!" _Celebi shouted pointing to the tower.

The huge massive structure began to perish as the sun's beams hit it.

"It looks like the tower of darkness is being destroyed by the light…" Lugia murmured.

_"So that must mean, Ashy boy pulled it off!" _Celebi cried with joy.

Suddenly several golden beams fell into the valley falling down the battle ground. They all entered a certain pokemon.

"Forget casualties… They all being brought back to life!" Lugia laughed.

The pokemon on the ground all began to stir.

Ash felt dirt in his grasp. He didn't want to open his eyes. He was too tired. A smile swept across his face.

"I did it, didn't I?" Ash whispered in a weak voice.

**Yes you did, Ash. And I am very proud of you.**

Ash didn't need to open his eyes. He knew who was talking to him.

"You can't possibly understand how much that means to me," Ash smirked opening one eye. "Dad."

There besides him, Ash could just make out the outline of his father. A tall man with kind caring blue eyes.

**So you figured me out, Ash. You were outstanding. You made both your mother and I very proud.**

"So what exactly did I do?" Ash groaned keeping a painful smile on his face.

**You saved the planet, son.**

Ash blinked and let out a moan, "Oh yeah…"

Ash tried to push himself up but he was still too anemic. He glanced up at his father and muttered, "Why was it you to die? Zai was aiming for me. You shouldn't have gotten in the way…"

**Things happen for a reason. **

"But you were supposed to teach me how to become a Pokemon Master," Ash coughed weakly.

**You seemed to have done a pretty good job without me.**

"It wasn't easy."

**Nothing ever is. You have a long rough road ahead of you. I want you to stay on it… And marry Misty! I want grandkids!**

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

**Aw. Is Ash afraid to show his dad he is growing up?**

"Shut up," Ash laughed.

There was a long silence…

"Dad?"

**Hmm?**

"Will anyone believe me?"

**Probably not. **

"Will Misty?"

**Maybe. I can't predict your girlfriend's reaction.**

"Okay. Dad. She is a girl and she's my friend. But she is not my girlfriend."

**Yeah. Misty said the same thing…**

Suddenly Ash felt himself brought into a hug. He squinted up at the person.

"Misty?" Ash whispered.

"Oh! Ash! You're so stupid!" Misty cried. "You could of died!"

"Yeah…" Ash smiled, "And your point is…"

"Watch it!" Misty snapped, "I was being nice. But I can still turn ugly."

"I thought you already did…"

"ASH KETCHUM!" Misty screamed.

Brock rushed over to where Misty had run off to and found her trying to help Ash to his feet. He got on the other side of Ash and helped as well.

"Ash, are you okay?" Brock asked once he had gotten to his feet.

Ash had just opened his mouth to reply when Misty interrupted him.

"He is just fine!" She snapped curtly.

"Where is Kamon?" Ash asked.

"Oh. Kamon? He is with the reporters." Brock blinked, surprised that Ash knew the boy.

"Ash… Somehow, everyone who had died came back," Misty said softly attempting to get Ash to explain.

Ash smiled, "Yeah. I knew they would."

Ash pushed out of Misty and Brock's grasp trying to find his own strength. Just when Ash was able to walk again two blurs of yellow leapt on top of Ash knocking him to the ground. Ash winced in pain and peered down at the two Pikachus in his lap.

_"Ash! You're okay!" _The one Pikachu, Ash recognized as his own, squeaked.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried flinging his arms around his pokemon.

The other Pikachu cleared its throat loudly.

_"That's my clone!"_ Pikachu grinned.

"I noticed," Ash smiled and swept that Pikachu into a hug too

Ash stood back up to his feet faster this time. The Clone Pikachu that Ash named PC jumped onto Ash's hat as Pikachu leapt onto his usual spot on the shoulder.

Ash looked around panicky, "Where did Mew go?"

"Left. As soon as she knew you were alright," A voice said behind him. "I guess it didn't want to be caught in the camera crew light."

Ash spun around to see Kamon standing right behind him. But something was different about him…

"You aren't blind anymore," Ash guessed.

"Yeah. Isn't great? That golden light somehow restored my eyesight!" Kamon grinned. "I couldn't believe it!"

Kamon hugged Ash tight. Ash was startled…

"I know the Chosen One did that for me… Thanks," Kamon whispered into his ear.

Ash nodded.

"I guess there goes my half price pokeballs…"

"So where are the reporters?" Ash asked. "I want to get as far away from them as possible."

"I thought you liked being in the spotlight?" Misty snarled.

"Not on PNN. That Ray guy drives me nuts," Ash shook at the thought.

Brock glanced around.

"Over there." Brock pointed to a huddle of reporters in the distance who were being fought off by Officer Jenny's, Professor Samuel Oak, and Tracey.

"Then we go this way," Ash smiled pointing the opposite direction just to see a woman running over to them. "Mom?!"

"Ashton Ketchum!" Mrs. Ketchum scolded, handing Togepi to Misty as she did. "You almost got yourself killed and didn't even call me to tell me you were alright."

Ash blushed crimson.

"Sorry Mom. But how did you get here?"

"A nice trainer gave me a ride on his Pigdeot but that has nothing to do with this conversation, Ash."

Ash walked up to his mom and gave her a hug. Mrs. Ketchum hid her astonishment.

"Dad. He talked to me," Ash whispered.

"He did, did he?" Delia smiled pulling Ash out of the hug to look him over, "He always did approve of dangerous things. He thrived for adventure your father did. Which reminds me…"

She pulled out a crystal from her pocket.

"I found this… I thought it was yours, Ash."

"Euuu! What is it?" Misty asked reaching out for it at the same time as Ash did.

Their hands touched it at the same time causing it to emit a sliver light for just a split second. Misty drew back her hand quickly while Ash took the crystal and placed it into his pocket.

"What was that?" Misty and Delia asked in unison.

Ash blushed again, "Just a reaction… Nothing really."

* * *

**M**ew gazed down at the group. She smiled.

"I guess… I can go." Mew sighed.

And so she took off zooming away through the fluffy cotton clouds.

* * *

** "L**ook!" Kamon cried pointing up at the rising sun. There slimming the sun's ride flew Moltres and on her back Ash caught a glimpse of sliver hair.

Ash smiled. His work was done.

Never would the world have to put their faith in a child… Ash was no longer one.

"So what happened Meowth?" Jessie asked the cat for the billionth time, "What did Zai do?"

"For you're information, Zai took over you guys mind!" Meowth snapped his same answer

"He couldn't possibly-"

"He did"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so infinity!"

"Did not infinity x infinity!"

"This could go on till infinity…" James sighed, "It looks like the author made Team Rocket sum up her story again!"

To Be Continued…

Just kidding!

THE END!

Please R + R! I love to get reviews! Don't be afraid to send them!

**Read some of my other PKMN stories!**

Upside Down, Bouncing Off The Ceiling (2001)- Romantic Musical Comedy.  
Crimson Tears (2001)- Dark Supernatural Adventure.  
Dancing Queen (2002)- Romantic Comedy. Upside Down's Sequel.  
The Blind Alley (2007)- Dark Adventure/ Adult.  
Ashes (2008)- Medieval Alternate Universe.


End file.
